Sun Kissed?
by ObsessedFANGIRL765
Summary: Yet another after the war Solangelo fic! I also added Nico talking to other gods ex: Hades, Cupid, Persephone, Aphrodite! so read about how that turns out! there are seeds, bromance, crying, romance and a hell a lot more! Hope you enjoy :D I'm bad at summaries aanndd THIS IS UNCLE RICK'S PROPERTY! NO CREDIT TO ME!
1. Chapter 1: And so it begins

Chapter 1 : And so it begins

 **"So," Nico said, " since we're going to be spending at least a year seeing each other at camp, I think I should clear the air."**

 **Percy smile wavered. "What do you mean?"**

 **"For a long time," Nico said, "I had a crush on you. I just wanted you to know."**

 **Percy looked at Nico. Then at Annabeth, as if to check he heard correctly. Then back to Nico. "You—"**

 **"Yeah," Nico said. "You're a great person. But I'm over that. I'm happy for you guys."**

 **"You… so you mean—"**

 **"Right."**

 **Annabeth's gray eyes started to sparkle. She gave Nico a sideways smile.**

 **"Wait," Percy said. "So you mean—"**

 **"Right," Nico said again. "But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now… you're cute, but not my type."**

 **"I'm not you're type… Wait. So—"**

 **"See you around, Percy," Nico said. "Annabeth."**

 **She raised her hand for a high five.**

 **Nico obliged. Then he walked back across the green, where Will Solace was waiting.**

Will Solace. The boy literally glowed like the sun. With his beautiful tan, with his enchanting hair that seemed to waver around, his eyes seemed to want to make everyone smile when nothing can make you happy, a tiny voice whispered. Nothing can make me happy, there's nothing worse than being alone when everyone else is glowing with happiness Nico taught. His feet got heavier, as they tried to gently brush the brighter than green than light grass. He tried to shake the thought away, be happy for once, for once. At least try, he stopped and stared at the sky, the beautiful sky with clouds that hovered in the sky weightless, and closed his eyes, taking everything good in his world and inhaling it. I'm going to be okay...eventually, he thought. He might have even let a sound of laughter reach his lips. He shook his head. He tried to keep a straight a face, but failed miserably, he shook his head convincing himself to not smile. He was going to be okay. He could only conceal it to a smirk. When he reached Will, he couldn't feel the wind brushing his midnight hair, or a wound probably reopening. The only thing he could feel was the swirling of his stomach with butterflies, well skeleton butterflies because this is Nico Di Angelo.

"Why does Percy look like he just saw a flying cat?" Nico pursed his lips together trying to find and excuse, he recovered before the boy even noticed.

"Why are you trying to make go through 3 days of torture?" He said sassily. Many people didn't know but Nico was like a sass master, but then again its not like he talks a lot. He looked at Will. He's plan seemed to work. He couldn't do anything but increase his smirk to smile. A very quick one. Will was the one looking like saw a flying cat when he saw the pales boys pink lips flicker into a smile. The healer couldn't but change his face into a wide grin that could probably light up the whole world. Nico lifted his hand to cover the boy's grin.

"It's to bright!" he complained. Will to couldn't to resist pulling his arm around the dangerous boy. He quickly regretted it. Before he could blink he was facing the floor his arm behind his back twisted in to a painful angle.

"I don't like when. People. Touch. Me." he almost spat.

"Yep okay." He quickly said. The younger boy let go as quick as he had threatened Will. Nico quickly regretted threatening the sun's son, great you just scared someone else Nico thought. He turned to Will to seeing him smile.

"Can you stop smiling, it's affecting me," Will raised his eyebrow at the statement.

"In a bad way or a good way?" then he sent Nico even a more charming smile. Nico had turned around the Infirmary trying hard to cover his cheeks from the threatening colors.

"Can we you just go, the sooner we start the sooner it will end?" Will had started walking towards the large brown tent.

"Oh come on Death boy, it won't be that bad!" Nico snapped towards Will. "DON'T CALL ME DEATH BOY!" Will just lightly laughed, he was so adorable. Nico grunted at the taller boy's reaction. He so deeply wanted to pinch the younger boys cheeks but wanted to stay alive so he voted against it.

"Here we are!" He explained like it was the best thing in the world.

"Wonderful," the pale boy rolled his eyes, probably wasn't even visible from the length of his hair.

 **Authors Note: Wiihee! First chapter, First Chapter! tell me what you think about it. btw i have no idea what i'm doing so excuse me if i have many mistakes. Yeah i guess that's it. :D**

 **Sea ya later!**

 **p.s: i did that on purpose ;P**


	2. Chapter 2: Yummy Seeds

Chapter 2 : Yummy Seeds

Nico had been here before, no surprise there. He always said he was fine but sometimes even he couldn't ignore it. It was pretty much an enchanted tent, it was quite similar to the huntress' tent. Inside were light brown beds that were placed side-by-side 2 meters away from each other. There was barely any actual hospital equipment, it's not like they even needed it. The Infirmary was filled with different pleasant healing hums. There weren't as many people as there were a couple days before. Thank gods, Nico thought. It was no time before he was pushing against his temple with his cold palm. As the boy looked around the headache was almost piercing. He should of though of this before he agreed to stay in Infirmary. So many people dead, dying. He could hear their whispers crying out their regrets as their soul moved to peace, to Elysium. He wanted to cry, he didn't want to know, and he didn't want to listen. He didn't. He didn't want to know.

"Here we are Death boy," Will expecting him to start complain, slightly wanted him to. So adorable. It never came. He turned around in worry, only to find the boy on his knees, grabbing on to a near by bed, pushing his palm against his skull, with his face plastered with pain. The blond rushes over. He can't find anything visibly wrong that could be causing his pain. The pale child grabs hold of his tanned wrist.

"Get me out of here," he gasps. The healer obliges without the slightest hesitation. He grabs the boy bridal style. Nico would blush if he could, feeling Will Solace's muscles tense as he gently lifted the limp boys fragile body. Gods marry me, Nico thought. To the son of Hades's disappointment the moment ended, he was already outside with the glistering, ice melting sun shinning too brightly over his face. His pain vanished like it was never there. He saw campers staring. He hated those judgemental glares. He did what came naturally. Run. He hopped out of the boy's strong arms.

"Thank you Solace." He says casually, his arms crossed over his surprisingly strong upper body, well there was nothing else to expect because 1. he did sword fighting literally for a living, well not to die, so yeah for a living 2. he worked them out a lot think about it he's literally been alive for like 70 years. What did you expect a week little pale limp child of Hades? Ha. Well.. maybe was just a little weak.

"Did you just fake that?" Will asked temper slowly rising. The campers had already moved on.

"I-I, no. It was nothing," Nico was looking at the grass. His hand nervously rubbing his neck. I'm so weak, he though. Coward.

"What happened?" Will asked bending Nico to speak in a way nobody could. The grass surrounding him was quickly dying, not dried up just turning black against his will. _Stop remembering_ , a voice said. So many voices, another. _Run_ , another said. _Coward_ , another told him. Think, think, Nico taught. Empty. The seeds. Of course. A way out.

"Just promise me not to bring me to the infirmary after this, please, just just please." Will tilted his head, making his hair follow him. Damn he was hot, Nico thought.

"After what?" Will was walking closer to him causally. That's when Nico took the seeds out of his pouch in his pocket. He took one out not looking up. Then looked at Will.

"What is that?" he asked more concerned than Nico expected. Will's voice was higher yet deeper.

"I'll be awake in 3 hours, don't worry Sunshine I won't die." Did he just call Will sunshine?! CRAP! Nico taught. He hurriedly swallowed the seed. First nothing happened to Will's relief. He shook from his trance.

"Nico Di Angelo did you just call me Sunshine?" that's when his Death boy collapsed clutching his stomach. Nico felt weird, the seed was delicious actually unlike the promo grate seeds. He was sure he wouldn't dare eat on of Persephone's seeds again but things change. But seriously this Italian spaghetti flavored seed made him feel weird. Nico saw Will running up to him but by the time he was kneeling son of Hades was already in the land of dreams. Will made a doctor checkup. He wasn't in pain that was clear. He checked pulse and everything, he was perfectly fine. Some sort of sleeping pill? Will curiosity was annoying him dearly. He looked down at the black grass. He found it strangely beautiful. Right, Will thought shaking his head from his thoughts. What did he say,

"I'll be awake in 3 hours, don't worry Sunshine I won't die," Will started blushing which was weird because well he was just there alone on black grass. He lifted the angel like boy; he really was beautiful when he was sleeping. Gods. So beautiful. Snap out of it! Will thought. Where?

"Maybe Hades cabin, no that would I don't know, big house, no, Apollo Cabin definitely no," he shut up quickly when he noticed he was talking to himself. As he walked towards the Hades Cabin. He didn't want to put opened the door and walked into what looked like Dracula's layer.

"Geez, dark not much." He said sarcastically at nobody in particular. He raised his eyebrows.

"Right, bed, hot Nico in my arms." He shook his head.

"Aahh stop it Will." He grunted at himself. He gently placed him at what looked like a coffin. Took out his black converse. Revealing his dark grey socks, not black interesting. He wrapped him in a blood red blanket, Nico sniffled.

"Gods, you're so cute," he mentally punched himself. Gods so hot, Will thought. STOP IT! He quickly turned around and furiously rubbed his back. He angrily grunted, stop it he thought, just stop. That's when he heard the knock. Without hesitation opened the door.

"Hey Nico, I was thinking, oh aaah Will?" Jason asked looking straight into his eyes, which made him utterly uncomfortable.

"Hey Jason," he said slightly scared his eyes were literally digging into his soul. Jason pushed himself in bumping into Will, purposely or not he did not know. Jason sighed in relief when he noticed Nico was just sleeping peacefully.

"Oh good, he's alright, wait why are you here?" Jason looked at Will as if he had seen him stealing money from a charity fund.

"Oh right you see..." and so Will explained everything including the agreement in 3 days in infirmary. Jason's face went from happy, to surprised, to what looked like a murderous face, then to worry later to a face expression that looked like he was going to explode.

"Wait he took what a pill or something?" Will stared at Nico for a whole minute before answering.

"He pulled it out of his pocket, it seemed like it was the first time he was using it. We could check if there were more I mean, there's usually always more then one pill, like always." Jason took this into consideration.

"Jacket or Pants?" Will coughed.

"Pants." He looked on the floor uncomfortably. Jason revealed a charming laugh. Will was seriously embarrassed, and his red cheeks didn't help either.

"Fine," Jason said and without hesitation he gently pulled down Nico's blood sheets and pulled out a pouch from his pocket. He was slightly jealous. He had so much comfort. Jason walked back taking a closer look. Will looked at Jason like he was crazy.

"What?" Will rolled his eyes. He rushed towards Nico and wrapped him up with sheets.

"Medics," he heard Jason say.

"So," Will said. It was still to dark so regardless he pulled the curtains revealing the sun. The 2 blonds looked at the pouch. It was silver and was extremely soft, almost fluffy. In ancient Greek writing it said:

"Watermelon Seeds" in mystical green cursive writing.

"I pretty sure watermelon seeds don't make people pass out," Jason nodded

"Agreed," he opened the pouch.

"Yep those are definitely watermelon seeds." Will nodded. There were 4 seeds. He reached in to the pouch and took one.

" _Be warned heroes, only a child of Hades can eat Persephone's seeds,"_ a seducing female voice purred, it just wanted Will to eat it more, gods it spelled really nice _,_

 _"It will have the same effects but it will come with a curse."_ Will pulled it closer and closer and closer towards his mouth. Smells so nice, he thought, so so yummy. He had no idea what it smelled like but it smelt really good. Jason immediately closed the pouch with the green strings.

"Will give me the seed!" Jason shouted. Will dropped it in shock. It suddenly didn't smell so good. He ran around the room trying to find a bathroom. He finally found it and messily threw up in the toilet.

"You okay Will?" Jason asked in concerned. He nodded in uncertainty.

"You know I think lets just wait till he wakes up," Will said.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

 **Author's note: Hello again! i thought it was good to bring Jason in, my little blond roman boy. Anyways, what do you think the seeds do? DUN DUN DUUNN! yeah okay tell me if you want to. i have made up my mind so just guess what imma ganna do.**

 **Sea ya later**

 **:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

Chapter 3 : Family Reunion

After he collapsed, right away he knew that the seed had done its work, but that didn't stop Nico from having dreams. Glorious dreams. Love dreams, he thought sarcastically. Yay for him. And so his dreams had begin:

It was dark. It was cold. It was scary. He was in a shadow, he could recognize it from anywhere; he tried to move and he found that he could. Weird. Really weird. He tried to exit the shadow but he couldn't. Weird. Really weird. He was stuck in a shadow. He was a shadow. It was completely silent. He sat down not knowing what to do. This was a dream. You just had to wait for it to pass. He was sad and miserable for no reason. It was hurting him. It just hurt, how he did not know. After what felt like forever he noticed he was stuck here for eternity in a shadow, he was a shadow. Constantly shifting. Unnoticed by anybody. He started crying. He was going to be all alone forever. Sobbing. This was the end. Alone for eternity.

"Son it's okay," he heard Hades say. His hand on his shaking shoulder.

"This isn't real," Nico says trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes son," Hades says kneeling next to him sitting next to him, his knees next to his chest just like how Nico was sitting.

"But it could be." Nico was surprised by his father's action, actually talking to him like he was his son and acting like a loving father. He looked at Hades, he turn to face him. Can he seriously think that he can do that? All of Nico's life Hades complained about him and now he was being all "daddy". No.

"Please Nico, don't let this happen. Please son." Nico stared into Hades' eyes, there were dark, solid and motionless but enchanting none the less. What was strange was that they looked as if there were tears waiting be released. Nico's tears rushed faster, and he was shocked to find himself he in his father's arms. Hades was never there for him but now he was. Had he been forgiven for being useless son? Does Nico Di Angelo finally rest in a part of his fathers heart?

"I'll try," he stuttered pushing his body closer to his father. Even if the god of the Underworld was cold Nico felt warm. He was here now. he had finally had a father, a dad.

"I never thought I would do this," Hades confessed. Nico laughed.

"Me too." He confessed as his father hugged him tighter.

"I never thought I would hear you're laugh again." Hades kissed his son's forehead.

"I like the whole laughing and hugging thing," Nico smiled shyly, then proceeded to dig his head further into his father's shoulder. He's here for me, he constantly tugged on that one thought.

"I'm proud of you Nico, and I love you," and the scene changed. Sadly. _I'm proud of you Nico, and I love you_. Nico was smiling despite the tears that rushed down his pale cheeks.

 _LINE BREAK-DREAM DRAMATICALLY SHIFTING, WAVING HANDS AROUND MYSTICALLY-LINE BREAK_

He was in a field. A field of corn. Great.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" he said aloud. He's army of tears had vanished like the dream. Going back to his grumpy self, but silently smiling remembering the previous events. He was there. He was there hugging him.

"Kind of," he looked to find it coming from a woman. There was only one he knew of.

"Persephone," He spat out. She laughed. Nico really did not like her. She reminded him of the elegant evil around the world.

"So how did you like the seeds." She said walking towards him. How annoying.

"They were fine thank you," He crossed his arms, "Step-Mother," He said with a sly grin. Her smile grew.

"Oh Nico, you flatter Me." she was almost right in front of him. Her hand on her chest.  
She put her finger under his chin and lifted his head. He finally admitted that to himself, he had ACTUALLY appreciated the seeds.

"Thank you for the seeds," he found himself repeating in the end.

"You should get a haircut, and you're very welcome." She turned around.

"Did you really have to summon me into a corn field?" He asked annoyed.

"Why you don't like you're relatives?"Persephone mocked back. Nico grunted remembering the time he had been turned into a corn plant. She turned around also leaving her smile behind.

"Nico, you actually are really...astonishing. I know we aren't exactly on great terms but I am really proud of you," She turned her back until you could only just to see her peak of her cheek bone. Did she really just say that to him?

"I know I will never replace you're mother but, Nico if you ever need anything I'm here as your step mother," Persephone turned around fully revealing her ancient white greek dress that fit her flawlessly. Nico was dumb folded. Did she really just? Nico shook his head. What a weird day?

"Thank you... Persephone, really thank you," Nico hesitantly walked closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her unsure if it was the right thing to do. Persephone squeezed him. What are you doing, Nico? He thought. She's was brutal toward you! She taunted you, you shouldn't be...

"Thank you," Persephone said softly putting her head on top of his shoulder. They pulled apart, Nico had a small smile on his face, and Persephone had a huge smile plastered on her face. She kneeled down and Nico sat down following her lead. They're here for me, his thoughts caused a smile of innocence to appear on his face, like nothing bad had ever happened before. They were there for him, they're here for him now. He was not alone.

"So my dear, when you wake up you're friends would be waiting for you, just ignore them and head to the shower. You'll experience a small stomach ache but it is nothing to be concerned over." He nods still a small smile on his face. He didn't question her about the shower because he was afraid he would be turned into a dandelion. Again.

"So, do we just wait?" Nico asked. She nodded and sat down.

"Thank you Nico," She looked at him with fondness instead of hatred, for once in his life.

-oOo-

"You'll wake up very soon." Nico stared at her caring eyes. They sat in comfortable silence for who knows how long just enjoying the fake wind brushing their bodies.

"Thank you step-mother, I'll see you again," He smiles for real this time. Persephone laughed and so did he. Well more of an unexperienced chuckle.

"I guess I'll be leaving now," She winked and her hands once, then he woke up.

He's eyes still shut, still dreaming of the brief pure happiness he had felt only moments before. Best dream ever, he thought with a cheeky grin. He willed his tired eyes to open to find two blond guys in his room sitting on the dark floor leaning against the wall sleeping. He laughed silently. He head to the showers and noticed the droopiness of his stomach. It hurt a little but nothing against his werewolf scratches. Or bullet holes. Or getting stabbed. Or being tortured... He locked the door. And stared uncertainly looked at the mirror. Staring at his reflection like it was his first time seeing himself. He really did look different comparing yesterday. He seemed, lighter and well, happier. He was still wondering if the seeds had actually worked. He gave up and took off his shirt. He looked at all his scars, normally he would feel sad and miserable but today he just felt proud. He stared at the mirror shocked.

"Holy crap, it had actually worked." Nico whispered at himself. He touched his stomach to find that he had actually gained a LOT of weight and his ribs weren't pocking out as much. Which was a HUGE improvement.  
"Cool," he said and head to take a shower. Feeling slightly like a child again, calling Greek stuff _"Cool"_ again. He was still quite skinny but at least not bony skinny. His shower had lasted longer than he thought. His thoughts had been running all over the place. A lot had happened today. He had told Percy he HAD a crush on him, He had gained a lot weight, he had hugged his father, and had called Persephone stepmother meaningfully, been proud of himself and had officially met Will Solace. Who knows what else would happen. And he had stepped out of the shower humming cheerfully an Old Italian tune he had loved when he was younger. He came out the shower some what happy.

Author's Note: Hiya! This chapter was a little bit short but I think it was a necessary chapter so yeah. Please Review! Tell me what you want me to write. And Oh My Gods I cant believe I'v got this many Views so Thanks 4 that I guess. I'll post Chapter 4 tonight if I can. Sorry for the short chapter but I swear on the River Styx I will try to make the other chapters longer! c:

Sea ya later!

Please Review if you can! and dont be to mean! ;P

To people who reviewed: Is this better? I hope it is :D I'll edit the rest of the story making gaps. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Eat, Talk, Sleep repeat

Chapter 4: Eat, Talk, Sleep repeat.

Nico sat on his bed/coffin and swung his legs. He decided to wear the darkest grey shirt he could find. Which was still a huge difference comparing his normal full black outfit. He had been sitting on his bed for about half an hour now, trying to wake the blonds up, that apparently were heavy sleepers.

"You guys just wake up already!" He shouted. Not even a twitch.

"WAKE UP!" he tried again. They shifted slightly and continued sleeping. Honestly, and they called him a deep sleeper.

"What to do?" he smiled wickedly as an idea popped into his head. He left the room and entered his "bat cave". He had a Hades lot of stuff in there. A kitchen, TV, X-box, Wii, and prank toys. He didn't know why he had all this stuff he didn't use it. He also didn't know why he kept it a secret. Well not exactly secret it was just basically impossible to find. Literally. It was behind a black fireplace, you had to press a certain brick and also had to say

"For Hades sake!" at the same time. It had happened by accidentally actually; he had been walking around the Cabin when he hit his toe on the fireplace and screamed

"For Hades sake!" and BAM. The room was empty, and well, Nico couldn't resist making it into his "bat cave". He had changed the pass code into "I am batman," soon after words, because why the Hades not? It's not like anybody was going to find out. The room had electricity in it and good lighting fixed around the room, he never knew who had made this room or how but he let it be. He opened a big black chest, which was placed in the corner of room. He looked throw the well-organized box to find what he needed. A bright red air horn. He laughed evilly as he exited the room and pushed the fireplace back into its original spot. He was already giggling before he even pushed the horn down. He sat on top of his bed. Waving his legs yet again, a rather childish action. The boys were 2 meters away, it will be very loud no doubt. His nerves danced in anticipation. Nico couldn't stand it anymore and got ready for the sound. He squeezed the horn.

They both screamed. There faces looked as if somebody was playing with the liquefy filter on Photoshop. Jason's eyebrow raised, mouth somehow dangling; very un-graceful to say the least. Will had his eyebrows so close together they could pass as one. One fluffy, blonde, caterpillar.

"Holy mother of Hera!" Jason screamed, mouth snapping back.

"TRAVIS! CONNOR!" Will screamed, eyebrows wiggling back to their respectable places. Nico tried not to laugh, lightly biting down on his hand, but he broke apart when Jason and Will bumped their heads together. Nico laughed as if it was the last thing he'd ever do. He finally collapsed back onto his bed.

"Yeah okay, I'm okay." Nico said. He wiped his face, slapping his cheeks slightly, then proceeding to sit up. He looked at the boys to see hilarious expressions. They both looked like they've seen Percy do algebra. Nico broke down again tears running down his face from laughter, eventually he fell off the bed and shut up. However, the shaking of his shoulders never stopped.

"Good morning," Nico said. They both nodded, unsure of what else to do. Will was blushing like the sun itself, while Jason grinned like an idiot.

"What time is it?" Jason asked still grinning, god knows how he still talk with his mouth that stretched.

"Well dinner should be in a while." Nico said still a small smile on his face. Jason shook his head and then Nico remembered.

"YOU DIDN'T EAT THE SEEDS RIGHT?!" Nico said suddenly frightened. The boys jumped a little.

"Nope, what do they do anyways?" Nico inhaled deeply before sitting back on his bed, shoes on and everything.

"Thank the gods you didn't eat the seeds. And where are my seeds?" he looked at them analyzing every detail. Every detail about Will was perfect, he thought. He hurriedly turns around onto his stomach in order to cover his blush.

"You tell me what they do, and I'll give it you," Jason dares. Nico turns around facing him sitting back up.

"You know I can kick you're ass anytime Sparky," He says 'Sparky' in the most squeaky voice possible and blinks his eyelashes quickly, putting his hand on his chest. He could hear Will giggling. To Nico it sounded like Christmas bells. He sighed and fell back on the bed slightly day dreaming about Will.

"Anyways how about I do story time at dinner because I am starving." He looked back up just lifting his head.

"I don't mind if you leave," Nico looked at them giving the clear expression "get the hell out of my cabin". Jason nodded accepting the response.

"But I'm keeping the seeds," Nico's face dripped with worry.

"Just Jason, do me favor and do not eat them." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Sharing is caring." Nico looked like he was about to murdering him so basically Will was drooling.

"Jason if you eat them you will never be able to eat anything ever again." Nico folded his arms. He was not smiling and no hint of humor in his eyes.

"You're serious?" Jason asked slightly worried. He nodded.

"Wait are you saying you will never eat anything ever again?" Will asking Nico like a worried mother.

"Son of Hades, doesn't come with a curse." Nico said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah okay you guys can argue like old married couple, while I go and do stuff," and the son of Zeus was off. They were both slightly blushing after that comment. Nico dug into Will's eyes.

"Now tell me why are you still here, Sunshine?" and it didn't take Athena to see Will blushing, and Will was full on noticed the younger boy was smirking. Will was determent on making the younger boy blush back. Revenge.

"Well Deathboy, I kind of have to heal you," He stepped closer.

"You don't HAVE to Sunshine," This time Nico stepped closer.

"But what if I want to," he said flirtatiously. Nico's blush crept up to his cheeks popping out against his pale skin. Will smirked at his success. Although, Nico Di Angelo does not summit so easily.

"What if I resist?" Nico stepped closer, feeling the others body heat against his body. This time the other boy blushed.

"Oh I think you want me to," Will was now touching Nico's nose with his their breath brushing their faces ever so lightly.

"Gods you're so damn right Will," Nico whispered so silently that Will didn't hear him. They were both looking at their opposite. Light and dark. Good and Evil. Day and Night. There only common ground was they both wanted to close the gap between their lips.

"Not his type! I'm everyones type!" they both pulled apart totally freaked about what was just about to happen. The door to the Cabin was open. They both saw a head stick through the door.

"Oh hey Nico! I thought you were suppose to be in the Infirmary," Percy said in his usual laid back tone. Nico coughed, trying to get desperately stop the flush of his cheeks to cool down.

"Yeah the Infirmary thing isn't working for me," He was still coughing. Will nodded.

"Nico when did you get sunburnt?" Percy asked curiously. His face turned even brighter. Damn him.

"Perseus Jackson leave Nico alone!" he heard Annabeth scream from outside the cabin. Gods bless her. Percy eyes widened, Nico nodded.

"Bye!" Percy said quickly. "Not my type!" he heard him mumble. They both stud in uncomfortable silence.

"Right so how does this healing thing going to work?" Nico said really eager to change the subject. Will coughed.

"Right so I won't start with the heavy stuff, because you'll need bed rest after that." He nodded.

"So I guess, do you have any cuts or any injuries that I can heal quickly?" Nico sat on his bed and pulled of his avatar jacket revealing his strong bare arms.

"WEREWOLF SCRATCHES?!" Will exclaimed.

"You are not serious! You should have told me! Those things hurt like Hades!" Will rushed going on full on doctor mode.

"Do not use my fathers name as a curse word Sunshine," He said gently slapping his face. Will's fully red face even got redder of embarrassment, if that was even possible. Nico gently laughed, like whispers in the wind.

"You have a nice laugh." Will spat out. He covered his mouth, shocked. Nico's eyes widened and he shook his head. His pale skin turned pink. He then smirked.

"Heal me Doctor Solace," he almost purred. Will's face turned unhealthy red. Nico's laughter increased.

"No seriously Solace, I'm starving." Will looked at him.

"I-I yeah," Nico was still slightly giggling.

"Okay reach out you're arm," he obliged.

"Now I'm going to put my hand on you're arm so don't like freak out." Nico shifted uncomfortably. He was never comfortable when people touched him. The only people he didn't mind when they touch him was Jason, kind of Hazel, and now Hades. Weird, he felt content when the lord of the dead touched him. Yeah that seemed pretty normal. His thoughts were disturbed when he felt something warm on his arm. He tensed up.

"Nico, just relax, you're okay." Will said sweetly. Nico felt numb from the soothing boys voice.

"Look that wasn't that hard," shifting closer to the son of Hades. Nico stayed still, not daring to move.

"Okay, just realaaxxx…" Will said almost singing. He closed his eyes then a beautiful hum came out of his mouth. Nico's arm heated up, he tensed up again.

"Nico Rellaaxxx…" Will said still humming. Nico closed his eyes trying to focus on anything but the heat. He felt as if Will was radiating heat, visually or physically he still couldn't figure out. Nico's arm slightly stung. His jaw was tensed, his eyes shut, his thoughts keeping him occupied.

"All done Death Angel." Nico's eyes shot open, his blush creeping back up.

"Death ANGEL?!" Nico scolded at Will. Tanned fingers pinched his red cheek.

"Yes," Will stud up arms crossed, bare arms visible, his teeth visible, his pink lips spread out into a smile.

"Death Angel." Nico glared at him, the son of Apollo's smile seemed to grow.

"See ya at dinner," and he left Nico blushing like his life counted on it. He fell back on his bed. He stayed there thinking.

"I almost kissed Will Solace." While Will on another bed lying on his bed thinking. "I almost kissed Nico Di Angelo." In no time the dinner horn blew. They both shot up and made their way to the lunch hall. The first time they saw each other they both burned up like crazy. They both turned around and headed towards Poseidon table. Nico sat in front of Jason since he was suppose to be the main conversationist; he had a lot of explaining to do. Will sat diagonal to Nico. Jason pulled the seeds out of his pocket and waved them in front of his face.

"Spill the beans," Percy said before Jason had a chance.

"Seriously bro?" Jason asked turning to him. Nico let a giggle reach his lips. He didn't know why he couldn't conceal his emotions anymore, but he couldn't force himself to care for some reason. The whole table except Will was looking at him. They well were amazed. They haven't heard him laugh; well Percy and Annabeth had like a couple a years ago. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Well my dear living demigods those are Persephone's seed. Before I continue to the campfire." This was what they always did anyways so they didn't bother arguing. This gave Nico a little time to organize his thoughts. Will pushed some of his food to Apollo praying "Gods help," thinking about Nico. Nico sent some Hades and a little to Persephone. He had a small smile on his face after praying to his stepmother for the first time.

"Persephone's seeds?" Annabeth asked. He nodded.

"Why do you need them, last time I checked you didn't seem to be to eager to go back in a jar." His face paled, he's eyes not blinking.

"Oh my Gods I am so sorry," Annabeth begged.

"It-It's okay," He looked down at his spaghetti loosing his appetite. He pushed his plate slightly away. "Right seeds," he got slightly dizzy and his face still sickie pale. He coughed. He shook his head. "Seeds," He looked at Jason mentally screaming, "HELP!" Jason nodded gently.

"Okay you guys who's shrine are we doing first?" The conversation moved on away from him, fortunately for Nico.

"You have to eat," Will said pointing his fork at Nico "Doctor's Orders." He slowly started eating again. As he started eating his spaghetti not daring to look at Will. As he chewed slowly he was thinking about the NICE seeds he had eaten that smelled so familiar. They made him so happy. So cheery. Then it hit him. He almost spat his food out. He swallowed hard and closed his fist tight.

"Stepmother," he almost spat. Jason looked at him confused.

"Stupid stupid, why didn't I?" Nico scolded at himself. Jason put down his fork and stared into his "little brother's" eyes trying to figure him out.

"If you don't mind I would like to know what the seeds do?" Nico's eyes fired up. "Well the seed is pretty much like a week full of food," his eyes still full of fire. Will looked up confused.

"Basically I ate a week worth of food in one bite affects work straight away, there like 21 happy meals in one seed," Jason lifted his eyebrow.

"So what's the problem?" Jason asked nicely. Will swear he thought Nico's eyes were going to set on fire.

"It wasn't the only thing it did," rolling his knife across his hands expertly. Will was almost drooling, he looked so dangerous. The way his hair hovered almost on top of his eyes. Yum.

"Okay so what else did Proserpina do?" Hazel encouraged dangerously. It was rare but every time she did everybody shuddered. It was just enough to break Will's trance.

"Technically nothing bad, but she-she I-I never mind," he looked down slightly sad-no, rather disappointed. He actually felt good hugging Persephone, calling her stepmother. He liked it and now, he felt betrayed.

"I'll be in my cabin," Nico said still looking down.

"Oh no you don't." Will stopping Nico's train of thought temporarily.

"Food, doctors orders." Nico would of rolled his eyes if he wasn't this depressed. He grabbed his plate and fork and walked away. He did not dare look back.

"That was not what I expected," Will said, biting his lip and sitting back down. After a couple minutes of silence. Hazel said

"I'll go see what's up, and curse her royal highness," she growled and then left.

"Question: If I go there after the camp sing along will he murder me?" Will asked he really did want to leave right now and push down the floor. Percy nodded furiously.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you should go either way," Piper said using charm speak. The thing she didn't know was it didn't even affect the son of Apollo.

"If I go now?" he said begging everyone on the table. They shook their heads knowingly.

"I guess I'll go to the Infirmary." He barely had eaten, or drunk anything. He threw both into the campfire and jogged to the Infirmary, not daring to look back. He didn't want to know, he was so, conflicted? He ran, and healed everyone he could, exhausting himself on purpose. He would do anything, anything to distract himself. Nico was probably not even bi, non the less gay, he thought. Stop thinking about him, he tried to convince himself. What was he thinking? When Hazel reached the cabin, she didn't even knock, he just barged in and was about to scold Nico, but when she found sleeping with his bowl of spaghetti empty, she just smiled. She took the bowl and placed it gently on the floor. He kissed him on the forehead and found few small tears on the pillow. She kissed him on the cheek and walked back to the lunch hall.

"Good dreams Nico."

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the delay! I'm pretttyy sure this is the longest chapter YET. I don't think I'll be writing chapters this long. Anyways what do you guyz think the seeds do besides what they do. I know the seeds were kind of lame but honestly I needed to feed our little Nico before Will saw Nico shirtless ;) you know to heal him. NOTHING MORE... or is it? MWUAHHA anyways tell me what you want to hear! Or if you think it's good or bad! or if you think I should do first person! SO basically pls REVIEW!**

 **Sea ya later!**

 **:D**


	5. Chapter 5:Seeing Sunshine in the Sunrise

Chapter 5: Seeing Sunshine in the Sunrise

Nico prov. (Just trying it out)

Dead. No. Dying. Pretty sure. Want to? No. I look in front of me. Currently I'm staring right into to giant's eyes. Both ugly, both immortal, both trying to kill me. Well that's what I thought. What they did was much worse. Capture me. Keep in a jar. Starve me. Killing me slowly. I remember praying. Begging. I want to live. Thinking this is not how Nico Di Angelo is going to die... yet another episode of sleeping is hell. Lets repeat hell. Lets repeat history. Every night. Repeat. Repeat. Dying. Pain. Don't want to. Give up. Don't. Bianca. I love you. Bianca. You left me. Pain. She didn't leave you. Dying. She died. I raise my sword ready to do anything but die in the hands of those morons. Bianca. You left me. I fight and fight. Every time they get closer. I grow weaker. I know what has to be done. I love you Bianca. There has to be another way. There isn't Nico, somebodies voice always told. Who? Who knows? The words of the prophecy rings in my head.

"Goodnight son of Hades," I hear the cold laugh. Don't try to fight prophecies my voice tells me. This is for the good. Concentrate. Listen you're breath. Limit you're breath. Limit everything that lives within you. Death trance.

"No." I wake up. Shivering. Sweating. Breathing thanks gods. I got up only to find myself falling again. I look at my feet to find that one was a shadow.

"Dammit." I shake it out to find that it got worse. I grunt at myself. Seriously. My chest was moving quickly. My tears dropped making spots of my body a shadow. I force myself to crawl to the bathroom.

"I promised dad." I repeat to myself, you promised. I lift myself washing my face repeatedly. Getting my hair wet. I should actually get a hair cut. I smile remembering Persephone, and as quickly frown as I remember the rest.

"Seeds," my eyes widened. No. She wouldn't care that much. Would she? I know what else the seeds did but... She wouldn't do for that right? That's just I don't know. Walk on it, a female voice said, I agreed. I didn't know why I listened but hey it belongs to me. Not my voice but its mine. I think it's mine. I stare into the mirror. My face looks the tinniest bit healthier and don't tell me about my body. Seriously I look best I have ever. The whole swords fighting every day plus the seed made me look almost just skinny. Not unnatural skinny. I was proud. Geez that was quick. I practically forgot everything. I smile despite my red eyes that ruined the image. I stare into my smile that looks almost evil. "Friendly face," I chuckle. "Yeah right." That's when my brain starts functioning. Will. He probably hates me. I did try to kiss him but then I wasn't alone at the act. He did make a move, right? No. It's to good to be true. YOU DONT EVEN KNOW THE GUY! "Out the door Nico," honestly I couldn't care less if I was talking to myself anymore. I look around deciding to go up the hill towards Thalia's pine. He hates me. I look at my black converse. I should go out and buy a new pair.

"You should also buy so normal clothes," a female voice says. I can't help it anymore. Now I was sure that the previous voices were not mine.

"Who are you?" I heard a sigh in my head. It was as if a god had decided to sit inside my head.

"Nobody." Yeah okay I'm confused but before I knew it I know she was was not my voice. Who was she? "Nobody," it rang in my head. I continue walking up the hill. Eventually I decided that she was not a treat. She almost sounded joking. I sat down leaning against Thalia. Well use to be Thalia. "Hey."

Will's prov.

Okay lets see. How do we start an apology to literally someone out of you're league because you tried to kiss them. Hmm. Lets see. "Hey," yeah that's okay. I think. Wrong.

"Oh ahh hey Will sorry," I was currently pinned by a super cute boy and had a sword stuck on my throat. He removed his sword but stayed on top of me. That's when the stupid song got stuck in my head. There's no place I rather be. Well great. True but seriously. He wouldn't move off me and I was 100 percent okay with this trust me. My smile betrayed me as it widened.

"Oh my gods Solace, Gods I'm sorry." He stayed were he was for a couple more seconds as if he was savoring it. Doubt that.

"I'll just be getting of you... geez." He stud up a little to quick and was about to hit his leg on a root when...

"NICO DI ANGELO! INFIRMARY NOW!" he tilted his head making his hair flip down. Holy mother of everything hot in this world.

"Why?" He didn't beg, or pleas, just kill me already his voice was so smooth. How is it possible to be attracted to something so much?

"Shadow. Leg." He kicked the tree lightly he's leg went threw.

"Infirmary... right." He seemed almost... scared. I started walking and just him staying were he was. I could see he's eyes were a little red. As if he was just finished crying.

"Is everything okay?" He doesn't turns for a second; he just nods, and walks.

"So Sunshine what brings you to an early start?" I look to see the sun not even rising. Wait why was he here?

"WHY AREAN'T YOU SLEEPING?!" he giggles lightly. I sigh and am aware of me legs slightly weakening.

"Nightmares." He says emotionless, he turns away.

"You?" He says like it meant everything to him. Wait what?

"I ugh well I'm a morning person," he does not seem convinced.

"It's pretty much night," I roll my eyes. The sky was a dark pink. The sun was not visible but the sky was bright.

"I'm a son of Apollo and I declare that it is morning!" I say and raise my fist. He laughs softly. I melt. Gods. He's laugh was incredible. It was like, like what they would play in heaven.

"How many people are there at the Infirmary?" He said worriedly. He almost sounded scared of them.

"Not that many anymore. Maybe like 15, most people moved to camp Jupiter and some moved mortal, and some well yeah." I look down.

"It's not you're fault," he's voice was supportive yet sad if he was also reminding that himself.

"You too." He looks at me and stares at me blankly.

"What wasn't my fault?" He looks at me as if he was scared what of what I was going to say.

"What wasn't my fault?" He asks again. I look into his eyes.

"You look like you needed it," he offers me a small smile and walks towards the infirmary alone. He seemed awfully, I don't know conscious?

"Is everything okay Nico? And what happened last time you were in the Infirmary?" I ask as I jog towards his dark figure.

"Nothing," I give up. I grab him by the shoulders and hold straight in front of me. I was stronger than him but he wasn't trying to get out of my grip.

"What's wrong?" He avoids my eyes like a virus. His eyes were move all over the place but were not daring to look into my eyes.

"Solace let go or I'll shadow travel out," I raise my eyebrow and that's when he looks into my eyes. The world freezes and I know I'm somewhere else entirely.

"I'll tell you in the Infirmary?" he's voice was just enough to brake me out of my trance. I don't notice but he was WAY closer to me than I remember. Almost touching. I notice his cheeks were hinted in a light shade of pink and mine was probably the same. I let go immediately.

"Sure," I rub the back of my neck furiously. Did I just. You know what? Just no.

"I ahh Solace." I look at him to see his knee was now to a shadow.

"Chop! Chop!" He hops next to me and then. He holds my shoulder as he starts hoping. I see his eyes teary, and I see his face twisted to what looked like pain. I give up. I pick him up bridal style because well… yeah. I thought he's scream but instead he leans his head on my chest, I can see his face darken into a shade of pink. I feel a tear fall on my t-shirt. I hold him closer. Sure he was pretty tall, he was less than a foot shorter than me. I grip him even tighter as I speed up to Infirmary. He inhales deeply as I walk in. I hear something that sounds something like

"Thank the Gods." I place him into one of the private room away from everybody. Even thought everybody was sleeping. I place him on the white bed gently. He seemed better but he looked very protective as if he was ready for an attack.

"Ambrosia?" he shakes his head.

"Do you have Unicorn draught?" I lean against one of the counters careful not to move anything.

"Ambrosia or Nectar makes it worse," what? I stand up and move closer to him. He was currently twisting his ring and sitting crossed legged. Which was weird since half of his leg was a shadow. I kneel down and take the gum out.

"Yeah no way I'm eating that," He doesn't look at me I don't even know how he knows I'm holding the gum.

"Deathboy you have to tell me what's bothering you, as you're doctor I need to know," he looks up revealing his dry eyes.

"And if I don't tell you, what will happen?" I grab one of the chairs and pull it in front of Nico.

"I'll make you," he raises his eyebrow against his hair. I lift my hand and move my fingers concentrating on my hand. I hear him gasp.

Nico's prov.

"You wouldn't," Will laughs softly. I continue staring at golden mist that was moving around his fingers gently. A truth spell.

"I didn't even know you could that," I admit impressed but frightened. My arm slips into my leg.

"Solace heal me right now!" I whisper/scream. He notices it and drops his concentration of his hand. He slightly pales. He doesn't hesitate before placing his hands on my shadow leg. He hums a hymn and this time instead of warmth I feel pain. I takes me everything not to scream or cry out in pain. It felt as if someone was pulling my veins out one by one. My hand grips the blanket trying to control my body. Finally my leg just feels hot. Really hot, boiling hot but it was nothing compered to the healing part before. He finally leans back, I see a drop sweat fall off his face. Before I never noticed what Thalia meant by Apollo being "hot" but know I knew exactly what she meant. Like father like son. Gods. I have issues.

"Ah thanks," I was breathing heavily. He eats a rather large piece of Ambrosia as if he was planning to do something tiring afterwards. He offers me I just shake my head.

"So why no Ambrosia?" I shake my head clear that I wasn't going to tell. We don't speak for quite a while. Then it happens. I feel my brain literally brake down. It doesn't hurt. Feels rather pleasant. I look at Will confused to see him pointing at me hand open.

"You didn't," he wouldn't. He nods.

"Solace!" this time I don't care if I wake up everybody. I stand up and lean towards him a little closer than I meant. He's cheeks redden; I refuse to give him a smile.

"Now, now Nico, I said Doctor Orders," I lean closer grabbing him by his t-shirt. I still can't figure out if I'm treating him or leaning in for a kiss. I pull out turning around with my warms crossed. I don't say anything incase I say something I don't want to. Stupid truth spell.

"Why no Ambrosia?"

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, road trip! This chapter was an experiment, so if you don't like it tell me before start writhing the other chapters! So yet again REVIEW! or not. Anyways I'll still love you even I have no idea you are. Just because you're fangirl/boy is enough :D Anyways yeah hope you like the chapter. 6th chapter is coming out later on today or tommorow!**

 **Sea ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Can't doubt his Integrity

Chapter 6: Can't doubt his Integrity

Nico's prov:

"Solace please don't," he tilts his head he looks on the floor.

"Sorry Nico but I can't heal if I can't understand," He begins

"I WANT to heal you Nico." My face tints in color. I sit back on the bed facing him. I just wanted to grab his golden locks and push my lips towards his. I voted against it.

"Okay." I look down fiddling with my skull ring.

"Okay?" he says stunned.

"Okay," I assured not really wanting to.

"Why no Ambrosia?" he asks carefully. I inhale sharply.

"Because it reminds me of my mother," he sighs almost thankfully.

"What happened to you're mother Nico?" I bight back a sob.

"Solace please." I pleaded.

"Oh come on Death Angel, it might be hard but I just want to help, and remember…I wont judge," he reassures. He's voice is soo. I can't decline what so ever.

"My mother was murdered by Zeus 70 years ago my memory was wiped afterwards by my father. So basically bad memories," I say as quickly as possible. I look at him to see Will shaking his head. He opens his mouth to say something and repeats that action multiple times. He already thinks I'm a freak. I look down disappointed.

"70 years?" I nod.

"I was born 74 years ago." I close my eyes just to hear silence. I place my hands on my lap tapping furiously.

"Okay," He says it in an ever day way.

"Interesting," is all I can do to his reaction. He coughs I'm guessing trying to not focus on the fact that I'm pretty much a grandpa.

"And why does that affect you're fading?" I lean back looking at the blank white ceiling.

"Because whenever I'm sad, guilty or depressed my fading increases, shadows are made of darkness. Thoughts and physically." I hear his chair move closer to me. I don't dare look.

"Do you know why you're fading, or how it works?" I close my eyes.

"Mostly," I reply sadly not afraid to show it. Maybe he'll make it stop.

"Tell me." I know there was no fighting it anymore.

"Shadows." I wait trying to calm myself. The memory comes back to dream and by no time I was biting my bottom lip.

"Well I can go inside a shadow, I don't become a shadow but I temper ally act like a shadow," I let him take in the information before I continue."And my fading started after…" I close my eyes. I couldn't. I cant. I open my eyes again and turn my head to look at Will. He was just staring at me sitting awfully close. His face was blank.

"Tell me more," request. The truth serum worked incredibly well. I would of called it something else because sure I tell the truth but I feel like I HAVE to tell him.

"Tarturus," I spit out. I cover my mouth. I wanted to kiss and kill him. I look at him furry for making me tell him. He leans closer eyes wide. I look up again closing my eyes again.

"What?" I clench my fist.

"Don't want to talk about it." He touches my hand lightly forcing it to lie flat against the bed. I blush. I shot up so I was sitting again and rushed my voice,

"I ended up there by accident when I was searching for the doors of death, I was alone and stayed there for quite a while, too long for my taste, I eventually had to willing get captured just to stare myself and go to a coma because the stupid prophecy said so. And never fight prophecies. And there was a stupid voice in my head that wouldn't leave me the hell alone. Are you happy NOW Solace?" I flop back on the hard bed.

"Wow…" is what I hear; there was barely any pity in his voice. Here comes the pity. Always pity.

"I knew you were strong but THAT strong, wow Nico. You really are amazing," he revealed.

"You don't pity me?" I ask turning around not convinced.

"Of course I do but you're spectacular," I look at him like he was retarded.

"And what is so SPECTACULAR about me?" he lifts his eyebrows as if he didn't believe me.

"Are you crazy Di Angelo? You were incredible before and now wow. I thought you very awesome when you brought the statue and two other people and the fact you are the Ghost King plus you were basically the savior of the first war and so many other thing but now. You really are strong. You really are special. You refuse to brake," I look at him almost convinced myself but don't show it and fully blushing I turn back down trying to hide it. "Okay Nico," I knew the questions were going coming. I hum a little annoyed.

"Are you haunted of the place?" I let go of my breath I didn't know I was holding.

"No." He gasps. "The truth spell-," I cut him off "works. Sadly." He coughs slightly fidgeting. I could hear him moving on his chair.

"Then what is it?" I inhale slowly. I was pretty sure he was afraid. Like really what could be scarier than Tarturus.

"It's who I found there." I feel something on my arm, warm and soft, my mussels tense. I open my eyes lightly to see Will's hand resting on my arm right on top of my pink scars from the Werewolf marks. It feels awfully… nice. I relax. I feel reassured. I don't know. It felt good.

"Who did you find Nico?" I felt almost hypnotized.

"Tarturus and Achlys but sure Tarturus but Achlys." I can't bring myself to talk anymore. I shiver. Achlys was what traumatized me. I refused the serum affect me. I felt sharp pain in head I knew right away that it was the serum.

"Nico?" I hear Will's voice. It makes the pain increase. He moves his hand higher and then lower on my arm. "Yes?" I try to say with trying to put no pain in my voice. "Don't try to reject the spell, I'm just trying to help. I really want to help you Nico. I care about you, a lot," My eyes shot open and I sit up and walk to the corner of the room, my legs on my chest.

"If you REALLY CARE then make it stop." All my memories hit me like a truck. Now I was traumatized. I sit on the cold floor looking anywhere but up. I was lightly shaking. Rocking back and forward. If I only had my seeds. I hear foot steps and can only hope for him to leave but I part of me wanted him to stay. I hated that part of me.

"Nico can I sit next to you?" I don't answer but he takes it as a yes. So many memories. He's siting way to close because I can feel his arm brushing against my bare skin. I don't flinch this time though.

"Achlys goddess of Misery," I continue. I didn't even know if the truth spell was making me tell him or if it was just me.

"She told me… things." He nudged me slightly letting me know to continue.

"Do I really have to tell you what she told me and," I cough slightly "What she did to me?" Will who was looking at the floor turned to face my sad face.

"I'm sorry Nico." I nod in because I get it. He's going to make me say it all one way or another.

"You didn't deserve anything bad but please let me help you, I really want to." I stretch one leg out.

"She said." I tear rolls down my cheek. Don't say it. I want to. Don't say it. "She-she said." I'm pretty sure now I was just telling him myself rather than the spell but I could still feel the truth spell in my head. Affecting me. Just like Will was. With his good looks, beautiful voice, his everything. He was perfect. He couldn't blame me for trying to kiss him.

"Nico? What did she tell you?" he asked keyed up.

"She told me I was perfect," I look back on the floor. "She said that she wanted to make me her Campion. I was perfectly miserable and that I was marvelous. When I refused she-she," I look at him begging him to not make me say anymore. He ignores my request. And my head screams. I turn facing him right in the eyes. He's beautiful summer day eyes. "She cursed me haunting me, she-she—"he placed his hand on my cold cheek making me stop. I freeze. His hand was so warm. Like a summer breeze warm.

"Sorry for trying to kiss you earlier." I spit out. He looks at me strangely.

"Nico, what? I'm pretty sure I tried to kiss you. And I'm sorry," he looks down ashamed. What? He tried to kiss me? What is going on? Is he gay? Impossible.

"I'm gay," he says. I gasp slightly. Memorize rush. He removes his hand away.

"You-you cant just…" I notice myself shivering fiercely. "Nico?" He stares at me in horror. Now what? "Shhh relax," I feel his arm rap around me. I was still shaking not crying, not laughing just shaking in terror.

"Shhhh," I place my head on his chest silently begging him to hug me. He obliges. I eventually stop shaking.

"What's wrong Death Angel?" He says trying to bring everything lighter. I take a shaky breath unsure of telling him. I was still in his in arms. I notice the spell had stopped because I didn't feel any sharp pain in my head.

"Well… It's just," I push towards him. He holds me tighter.

"In my time…" I shake my head trying myself from not going on a freak mode again.

"In my time… I watched-and and. They-they murdered tortured people like… us," I was cut of by him when he said.

"Us?" he weakens his hug. Great.

"You're gay too?" He asks not even the fact that I just said what I just said. I pull away from him and lean back on the wall suddenly very self-conscious.

"Yes." I feel his hand on my shoulder that was tightly pressing against my knees.

"That must have been really hard for you. I really am happy that you survived all you've been trough," I turn to him confused. I turn to see his face VERY close to mine.

"NICO! There you ar-," I hear Jason's voice. I scramble away from Will suddenly panicked. He looked a little hurt but I couldn't help it.

"Jason!" I say fallowed by a nervous laugh.

"Gods were you in the middle of something I'm—" I cut him of and walk towards and stand next to him. He looked at me slightly confused before he got the message.

"Solace I'll see you later," then me and Jason rush out the door. He looks at my teary eyes. I see Jason's arm moving hesitantly. I nod. His one arm raps around me and we walk towards his cabin.

"Nobodies in you're cabin right?" I was indicating to Piper or Thalia. I look at him and he nods.

"Thank the gods," I whisper. He opens his door and closes it. I turn to him still in his arm and cry on his shoulder. I feel both of his arms rap around me. He squeezes my shoulders and exist the hug and I hear his curtains close with a shriek. My hands were covering my face. And that's when it hits me. I fall to my knees not daring to open my eyes,

"Oh Nico." I feel him hug me embracing me. I could help it anymore. I was miserable. I was forced to tell the best guy in camp my feared secrets. Had a terror attack. Almost kissed him.

"Nico, Nico stop. NICO STOP!" I freeze as I notice I had been doing it. I stare in horror as my hands were dripping in blood. I shake in sobs. I grip my shirt. "Shhh, you're going to be okay, were going to be okay," eventually I stop still curled against Jason my "big brother".

"Sorry," I say.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he strokes my back.

"Now go wash you're face and then you have A LOT of explaining to do. Take you're time. I'll get you some ambrosia. I'll be back," He gives me a small smile that also has worry in it.

"I'll be okay," as I weakly walk to the bathroom afraid of what I'll see, I turn back to him, he was about to leave my eyes widen.

"Jason you're shirt!" I whisper/croak/scream. I immediately start coughing and walk to the bathroom.

"Right wouldn't want to walk with Nico's blood on my shirt," he lightly laughs. I don't bother to lock the door to the bathroom.

"Do you have an extra shirt?" I ask a little hesitant. Before I know it I see a green shirt flying towards me.

"Thanks," I grumble and make my way back to the sink. I don't look up until I hear the door close. I look up. In front of me to see something…scary. My face was covered in blood that stud out on my pale skin. I look at my long fingers to see blood in my nails. Before I know it I take of my shirt and was washing my face, my neck, my arms, every finger one by one. By the end I was left with my self clawed face and a very pale not as skinny as before boy who was breathing heavily. I look closer at my face. I hated Achlys for doing this. I don't know what was worse, being her champion or her cursing me with this. Before I know it I was washing my face again and again. I wait for the water to drip of my tired body. I look at the sink, which was covered in blood, and make my best to clean it. I put on the shirt which was big on me but it kind of felt cozy. I really did like Jason like a big brother of course. I open the door to see Jason sitting on his light blue bed.

"You look good in green," I roll my eyes in a yeah-right motion.

"No I'm serious," I shake my head and sit next to him happy my jeans weren't stained in blood.

"You're ridiculous," I really didn't know why he cared about me but right now I couldn't ask for anything more than his brother love. He hands me a piece of Ambrosia and a bottle of nectar.

"Thanks," I look up at the cloud covered ceiling,

"Really thank you for everything." He nudges me.

"What are friends for," I shortly laugh."I wouldn't say friend," I see him stop nudging me,

"I would call it big brother." Before I know it I'm attacked by him hugging me. I laugh. He ruffles my hair and I smile.

"Ow," My face hurt. Don't smile. I hated Achlys. She was miserable. And was making me miserable.

"You need help with that," I nod. I lay back down as he pours nectar on my face. It was weird. I feel my face feel better.

"Thanks," he nods sadly.

"Nico? What was that all about? Why? I don't understand," before I know it I'm curled up again scared.

"Nico? Please?" I nod, and nod, unsure of what to do.

"I'm cursed," I spit out.

"No you're not, you amaz—" he argues.

"Achlys. Cursed. Me." I hear him gasp. I look at him, his mouth still hanging.

"Why?" Jason sits closer to me, which I'm thankful for.

"I refused," I don't dare look up, I was rocking slowly with my knees tucked.

"Refused what Nico?" I hear his voice tremble a little.

"I refused being her champion," my voice cracks, and I dig my head into my knees. He was patting my back.

"I'm ridiculous, crying over stupid stuff," that's when I feel him hug me. I don't let the tears drop.

"You're not, if I were you I wouldn't of been sane," he reassures me.

"Thank you Jason," I release my arms and hug him back. He freezes but soon his hugging me back tight.

"I'm hungry." I hear him laugh and soon I laugh to. Which was weird but it felt good. I let go of him.

"Really Jason thank you, for, for, being there," He laughs again and gives me a smile.

"Any time little bro," I roll my eyes but can't refuse but smile. We hear the horn and both walk out.

"May I?" I stare at him straight through his glasses and cant help it. His glasses were tilted. I grunt, he stares at me what just happened. I pushed his glasses up were they should be.

"Sure big bro," He smiles wider and pulls and arm around me.

"Can I have my seeds?" He looks at me with a blank emotion.

"No." I growl and he laughs. I felt like I knew him for years. We continue walking towards the dining pavilion ready to eat anything we touch.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do," he reminds me.

 **Author's Note: Hello. Yeah sorry for not updating, school stated so WOOHOO. No i hate school anyways updates will be slower and I might start a new story so check that out. I think I'm sticking with Nico prov only cuz Nico is fab. Yeah... Anyways If you want me to right something in specific for this story review or private message i dont mind.**

 **Sea ya later**

 **c:**

 **Blondie superman with glasses! 8) YAASSS! okay...i'm just gonna go die now bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Now can I have my seeds?

Chapter 7: Now can I have my seeds?

Nico's prov:

"Nico?" I turn to face him with my plate in my hand stuffed with food. I really have been hungry lately.

"Yeah?" I turn facing his cloud filled eyes.

"Would you like to sit with the seven I mean six on the Zeus table?" We were both looking on the floor with the reminder of Leo.

"Sure," his face brightens up there was still sadness smeared on his face. I give him a small smile. I was guilty. I killed him. No. stop. No now.

"Nico!" I hear my sister's sugary voice. I turn and smile at her trying to cover up my true feelings. She brightens up when she sees me smiling.

"You weren't there in morning," her shorter body was moving rapidly.

"It's okay Hazel, just a dream," I give her a small smile. I sit down with the others.

"Green looks real good on you," Piper's voice inputted. I turn straight at Jason. Glaring him down to a point he won't be able to breathe.

"Next time tell me, also BRO give me something black to wear," He nods his eyes wide. I drop my gaze and look down at my awfully large meal compering to what I usually eat.

"You do look good in green," I look towards the voice. It was Will's. I cover up my blush by a grunt, also remembering what happened early in the morning. I look into his eyes, then a pain hits me in the head and I drop my fork and clench the side of my head.

"Infirmary dyeing person, daughter of Demeter, 4 minutes to live," Will's eyes widen and turn shallow again. He raises his eyebrow.

"WILL! Infirmary right now! We've got a daughter of Demeter, man, she does NOT look good," a blond screams from a distance.

"How? You know what never mind. You Infirmary after lunch. Got it? DOCTOR'S ORDERS!" then he runs off not even letting me answer his gorgeous blond hair following him.

"Told you so," I say after he left.

"Nico you okay?" Hazel asks. "I don't know why that hit me so hard normally it doesn't hurt that much," I shrug and continue eating.

"Wait you feel pain every time some ones about to die?" Percy asks. I nod.

"Oh," Percy remarks "At war?" I nod again.

"Oh." I feel Jason's shoulder gently nudge me; I turn to see him giving me a supportive smile.

"Neeks when did you get so muscular?" I turn to Hazel who was trying to light up the mood. I look at her to see she was totally not joking. I give out a little laugh and roll my eyes. I eat my what ever you can find meal. When did I get such an appetite? The seeds.

"Jason? When can I have my seeds?" Instead of him answering I hear Annabeth's voice.

"When you tell us what they do. ALL of it," Thankfully I don't feel jealous of her anymore or I could have been glaring at her.

"Well one they perfectly healthy, two they brought my appetite back, three they make me gain weight, four they make me… well happy, not exactly it kind of well traps my old soul for a while like never mind you get the point." I look at Annabeth to see a confused face but I'm pretty sure she got everything I said despite my speed with words.

"It took me a while to get what the side effects are but the side effects are useful. They help with the fading. Even though stepmother, I mean Persephone-just never mind." I shake my head and continue eating.

"Did you just call Proserpina step mother?" She growls.

"Yes?" I say uncertain.

"When did that happen, NEEKS?" Hazel questions a little higher than before. No. I crunch my eyebrows together.

"E 'successo quando è successo/ _It happened when it happened_ ," I debate harshly not even noticing I was speaking in Italian. She got the message and sat lower on the bench. I sometimes I would switch to Italian if I was in a leave it alone moment. I knew Hazel couldn't understand Italian but the message was the same either way.

"You speak Italian?" I hear Frank's voice for once. "Intelligenza scorre in questo/ _Intelligence flows in this one_ ," I comment sarcastically.

"Jason, seeds," he grumbles and pulls them out of his pocket. I pick it up like it a smelly sock and stuff it into my pant pocket.

"Thank yup," making an effort with the P. Hazel was still sliding down her bench next to Frank. I was happy Hazel had Frank, Is still remember the first I met Frank. Such a klutz for Roman but not a disappointment. Thinking of Camp Jupiter, I missed Reyna. I know I didn't know her for the longest time but. I liked her. Weird I know. The rest of breakfast went with small conversation, which I sometimes commented on. I also heard some whispers saying that I looked good in green. Yeah. I knew I was going back to black straight after breakfast. Even though I secretly licked the compliments.

"Nico what happened to you're shirt anyways? I pretty sure you wouldn't ask for a green shirt from Jason for any reason. Wait why were you in his cabin in the first place? Is he your ty—," I cut him of before he decides to tell the whole world I was gay. Think. I was good at making excuses.

"So, one no," I glare at him and he shivers, I smirk, "and well it's quite simple, I went outside early in the morning for obvious reasons then I was forced into Infirmary by Solace and then Jason found me and then we went to his cabin to talk and then I spilled some soda on my shirt and I asked for a shirt, simple as THAT." I glare at Percy sending a message. It's the truth accept it. He gives me a goofy grin that I used to fall for before but know I felt emotionless. In a good way.

"Why were you forced into Infirmary?" Hazel asks. I grunt forgot not to mention that.

"Well my leg kind of," she guessed what I was about to say.

"You're going to let Will heal you? Got it?" She was standing up now leaning towards me. I shiver. The healing shadow thing was horrible. I look into her golden eyes. Her tight eyes tightened and then widened and she sat back down.

"Oh," she says as she sits down and continues eating. I knew she could tell that I was scared and in pain.

"Do you guys have a telephonic powers?" Percy said stupidly. Pea-brained. I look at Percy right in the eyes and concentrate on one word. _No._ He stands up and yelps. I burst out laughing. Just enough to be hidden. Well my shoulders were still shaking.

"What did you do?" Annabeth asks but giggling. _Nothing._ This time she yelps. My shaking shoulders increase.

"What are you doing?" Piper said using her charm speak. I roll my eyes, as a daughter of Aphrodite I'm surprised she hadn't figured out I was gay and that it was hard to charm speak me. _Nothing at all._ She yelps.

"Okay I am so done," I fall of the bench laughing. As I'm on the floor I see almost the whole camp was staring at our table.

"What is going on here?" an old voice says, Chiron's voice. I was still laughing so I couldn't answer,

"I have no idea," Frank admits along with Hazel and Jason. I eventually stop laughing.

"Yep I'm okay," I say and stumble back on the bench.

"Care to explain?" He asks he's arms crossed but I smile on his face.

"Nah I'm good," He laughs and walks away.

"Wait you're just going to let him go? You never let us go!" I hear the Stroll Brothers from the other side. I turn to them and give them a mischief smile. They return it. I think they got exactly what I was thinking. I smirk and sit back down. "

Nico?" I look at Jason who was dumb folded.

"Yes Jason?" I ask innocently.

"Is this going to continue?" He asked in a overly mature voice.

"Definitely." He smiles and shakes his head.

"What ever makes my little bro happy," I laugh at the comment. He ruffles my hair. I growl but decide upon something else.

"Even if it means you're the victim." He looks at me,

"Yeah, no." We both laugh.

"Did I miss something? When did you guys be all BROMANCE?" Percy asks clapping his hand together."And what's continuing?" I smile evilly at him.

"You'll find soon enough," he's eyes widen. I leave the table with my almost fully empty plate. I was quite proud. I look at the Stroll brothers and nod. Soon enough they leave and follow my lead. I walk towards the woods behind the Hermes Cabin.

"Hello Di Angelo, don't kill us," I turn to see them side by side.

"You don't prank me or steal anything from me and I won't kill you," I they turn to each for a split second.

"Agreed Di Angelo," they say at the same time.

"Good," I give them a mischief smile worthy of Hermes himself. They laugh.

"What are you thinking? Or what are WE thinking?" I spin in a circle.

"Well," I turn at them facing their brown eyes.

"I'm thinking of…" I spill the plan out. It was pretty simple and nothing to horrifying but it would be vey… entertaining.

"YES." They say identically. "When did you become all pranky?" Travis asks. I smirk.

"Well… You must remember some of them, like the Ares cabin before the war," they gasp.

"No way." I giggle. The Ghost Kind does not 'giggle'. I ignore my instincts.

"Now, now. We wouldn't anybody reveling my secret hobby," they nod still smiling wickedly.

"So what did you do earlier it was AWESOME." I look at him straight in the eyes. It was hard the first time but later it was easier if you were on a roll. _Say the magic word_.

"Holly mother of." They were holding on to a branch. "What was that!?" He looks them back at the panicked boys. My giggle was lightly revealed. _That's what you called AWESOME._

"That's AWESOME! Horrible but awesome," they fall of the tree.

"But how does it work?" I shake my head in disapproval.

"Later," I say before walking out the woods.

"HAHAHA! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!" he heard his voices from behind. I smile noticing that they were actually pretty cool. What I was thinking was very well…evil. No it wasn't but it will be seriously funny. Once I exit the woods I immediately drop my smirk. It was still too early to go to Infirmary.

"What to do?" I ask out loud. "Seeds…" I continue talking to myself. So okay it was 9:30, seeds take 3 hours, so what to do? Without noticing I was already in my cabin getting ready for sword practice. To my surprise I find something on my bed. A black box. I walk towards it with carefully. The box was a meter long and 20 centimeters wide. On top there was a letter on it. Black letter. It had silver writing on it. _Hades._ That's the only thing I saw on top of the letter. I open the letter hesitantly.

 _Nico,_ _Son, you deserve this._

 _You have made me proud._

 _Love,_ _You're Father_

That is something I thought I'd never see; Father and love. I smirk. I carefully place the letter on my nightstand that was surprise surprise black. I sit on my bed and stare at the box intensely. For all I knew it could be a baby skeleton, even though I didn't feel like a skeleton. I place the box on my lap still staring at it hoping to have X-ray vision or something like the superman guy. I think he can do that.

"It can't be that bad," I say out loud hoping Hades couldn't hear me. I unconfidently open the box. I gasp. It can't be. Holy.

"Holy mother of everything beautiful in this world." I could almost imagine Hades laughing. It was a beautiful, sliver sword. Everything was silver even if I preferred it black it was gorgeous. The handle was spiked up wards and continued up the engaging sword. I touch the blade and pulled my hand away immediately pull my hand away. The spot that I had touched had turned black and had grown like veins. It slowly disappeared slowly moving backwards of it veins design. It felt almost powerful when I touched it, like it turned Celestic and black when I touched it. I touched it again, to my amusement it the whole sword turned black. It was well…me, gods I sounded so gay. I notice that the middle of the sword was a line that almost ended on the tip of the blade, it was silver and it looked deadly. I laugh. For real.

"Thanks dad." I roll my eyes at the comment that my own lips had formed. I stood up and held the strange material of handle, it felt amazing. I swung it, to my pleasure I felt amazing. Just amazing. I walked around the room still swinging my sword on my side. I look for my old sword that seemed like nothing compared to this masterpiece. I found it on a black armchair. On top there was a black note.

 _Let it go._

It was also written in silver handwriting."I will… eventually."

I put down my new sword to see it turned back to silver. I still looked wicked though. Not as good as black… I look at my old sword and see that the leather holding was to loose for it now, I frown. When did that happen? I pull of the leather strap and hold it carefully. I look at it turning into different angels. It seems lighter despite its larger size. I look back at my new sword. Maybe… I lift the sword slowly turning into black. I notice ancient Greek writing on the side, which was of course black but it was not shinny black. I read it slowly a little scarred to see what it said. βασιλιά φάντασμα/Ghost King.

"Wow." I would be lying if I weren't surprised. This sword was specifically for me. Meaning this was a new sword. Not like Percy's that had belonged to Hercules but an original.

"Wow." I turn the sword over to see that there was a something else written on it. σκεφτείτε ένα όνομα/Think of a name. Ahh what now?

"Umm... okay?" I think furiously for a name. I think of it. Kind of lame but…

"σκιά πνεύμα/ _Shadow spirit_." I gasp as shadows actually wrap my newly found sword. The shadow spiral around the treasures metal. They slowly move down to the upper part of the handle to form a diamond like shape and insert itself to the sword. You could practically see the shadows move inside the gem.

"Wow." Now carved in the sword was Shadow spirit in Greek.

"Wow." I shake my head and pay back my attention to the strap. I strap it around my waist to my horror to see I was still wearing green. Forgot about that. I don't bother changing it though. I lift my sword carefully still admiring its sharp edges. I close my eyes and slide it down the hold. I open my eyes slowly to see… it totally fit. I think I might have jumped. I cover my mouth afraid I might start squealing. I stare back down at it smiling like a mad man. A mad gay man. I shake my head. I flop back on my bed and pull out the pouch. I stare at it intensely before pulling a seed out.

"Thanks dad, for the sword and everything. I close my eyes and plop the seed in my mouth and wait for my dreams to cover me. Or haunt who knew anymore? Well let's just say I went down smiling to the taste or the sword I sure hell didn't know.

 **Author's** **Note: Well, well, well. I thought it would be cool to bring a new sword to town cuz y the hades not? Anyways I hoped you liked the chapter! I'll be switching** **from sad to happy A LOT so.. yeah. If you have something against it let me know. PLEASE tell me what you thinkk the silence is killing meee! Anyways School tomorrow, again... ;c updates will b once 2 or 3 days.**

 **SEA YA LATER**

 **To reviewer/s: I think this is better! I'll change the previews chapters similar to this also up coming chapters will also be like this. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TELLING ME!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams and Doctors

Chapter 8: Dreams and Doctors

"You're PERFECT!"

It ringed in my ears like a siren. Very slowly torturing me as it made it's way to my brain inhaling everything that felt like sharp class.

"PERFECT!"

My eyes refused to open, a part of me was grateful. Seeing her again would do some bad things, but the again… Let it go. I couldn't not this much. It was like asking someone to forget that they had murdered their own parents. I was aware of my cold tears rushing down my face. I knew exactly what was coming next and sure hell didn't want to hear it. WAKE UP! but I knew I couldn't. The seeds. Tears run away from my face like it's a war zone.

"Nico Di Angelo, be my champion! You are absolutely one of the most miserable I have met. You let it go and cry here with me, my young warrior. BE MY CHAMPION Ghost King!" her cold voice haunts me while I dream.

She laughs and her laugh turns into screams of pain. She laughs and screams slashing what she calls complements at me. "Stop…" I barely manage to say. Suddenly I'm cold and I'm coughing. It smelled as if someone decided to have a perfume war. I touch my face still eyes shut. My face was dry.

"Well… that was rather unpleasant," I heard a women's voice It was the same voice I heard on the hill. I open my eyes leaving my face emotionless. I turn around the room seeing it was purple and pink. I shudder. I see a women sitting on a high heel shaped sofa staring at me with intense mixture of eyes. Very similar to Piper's. Her hair was black but it was slowly turning blond and curly, like Will's. Her eyes changed to a summer day sky color, like Will's. She turned slightly taller, less than a foot taller than me, like Will. I cringe despite her beauty that resembled Will in so many ways with the tan and everything.

"Lady Aphrodite," I spit out glaring at her.

"Yes child," she squeaked happily. I groaned.

"Oh child, cheer up I pulled you out of that dream didn't I?" I nod silently thanking her, she smiled but this time it seemed real. I return a small smile.

"Now that's what I want to see!" She squealed and I dropped back to my moody self. Suddenly I feel a familiar presence. I shiver.

"Cupid," I growl. The angel like man smiles. Despite my hatred I gotta say he was beautiful. Stupid gayness.

"Aphrodite with all do respect, one why the Hades were you in my head, two what the Hades am I doing here, three what the HADES is he doing here?" I was practically glowing darkness. My powers worked here?

"Here to help you of course," she said giving a smile only Will could do. I was pretty sure I was growling with anger. Damn you Aphrodite. Damn you female Will. AAHH!

"Last time I met you, you didn't exactly "HELP". I say using what can only be called truth.

"Well you and Jason have a "BROMANCE" right now. Wasn't that good?" I scowl at his right but I know that was not what I cared about.

"You pretty much just made my memories of watching people being tortures because they liked guys, yeah that really did "HELP". Aphrodite slammed her hand on her face suddenly remembering something important.

"I totally forgot! Cupid how could you! You traumatized the kid!" Cupid backed away and glared at me, I was currently standing arms crossed and a slight smirk appeared on my face realizing what I just did. I just wanted to run around singing "I got Cupid in trouble! He's in trouble!" My smirk gains a smile like effect to it.

"Look at him!" Cupid shouted pointed at me I immediately looked on the floor acting sad.

"Yeah he's a poor child being traumatized by love!" Anger flowed through my veins.

"Don't you dare pity me," I growl.

"Excuse me? I am a goddess please choose you're next words wisely," I was pretty sure I was growling.

"And I'm a son of Hades who is traumatized by love!" I point at her. My eyes were firing up, well turning darker at the second. I always knew when it was happening. I see her flinch at my words.

"Okay now relax…" I immediately hear Will's voice when he told me to relax.

"DON'T CHARMSPEAK ME!" I was pretty sure she would turn me into a dove or something. I hear her inhale sharply.

"I must say you are very smart for a demigod," I scowl. Trying to convince me? This time I inhale sharply.

"Will you please answer my questions?" I sit down to a black sofa that I had willed to pop out. I was good in my dreams.

"Why is everything so BLACK?" she asked not looking very happy.

"Well dear Aphrodite, black will always be black. I still haven't thought of changing it. I guess orange is NOT the new black," I cross my legs and lazily swing my arms on top of the sofa.

"I like you," she says. I give a seriously laugh and I see her staring at me, I rise my eyebrow.

"You indeed do have a nice laugh and smile. I would be lying if I said I'm not surprised," her eyes wide.

"That's awfully rude," I push some Italian accent in their. Trying very hard to annoy Aphrodite. I turn to Cupid whose eyes were wide. Aphrodite coughs.

"Anyways lets go to business," she leaned in a little "I was in you're head because I wanted to see something, you're here because I want to talk to you, and he's here because I want him here," I laugh again but it was a little cold.

"There is a whole lot of want and I's in there," she despite having more power moves uncomfortably on her pink chair. Cupid still looks shocked. I have no idea why.

"Cupid? Why are you so shocked?" He pointed at me furiously multiple times and rushed his fingers against his hair.

"You're good," he purred. I smirked. Thank you I responded mentally.

"Now, what do you want to talk to me about and what did you want to see?" I was pretty sure I knew why but…

"You know what I wanted to see Nico, now what we wanted to talk about is a total different matter," honestly I don't thing I have been this scared in my life.

"We want to give you a makeover," my eyes shot open blowing my cool act off. Cupid chuckled and I send him a glare which e smiles at.

"Excuse you my highness?" I ask politely making sure I did NOT hear what I just heard.

"Oh Nico you are so adorable," she squealed, "don't worry we wont make you were pink, I'll even let you choose your own tattoo!" I gasp.

"My lady I do not thing this is necessary," please, please, please. She laughs and puts her hand in front and ways it. She pulled out a weird electronic pink thing. I think they were called IPods, IPhone. I really didn't know.

"Now what are we basing the colors on? Black and gray. Haircut? Definitely. Muscle?" She pulled down her secretary glasses I hadn't noticed she was wearing. "You are good." I blush, which really did annoy me. She reveals a laugh like Will's and my face heat up even more.

"Right. Lets stick with bad boy. Piercing? No you're too adorable for piercings. Maybe one, no. Hmm. Emo? No." I glare at her.

"Just because I wear black does NOT make me EMO," Cupid laughs and I glare at him. I see him flinch which makes a smirk appear.

"Okay Di Angelo, relax now. Now tattoo?" She catches me off guard.

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here. Shakespeare, The Tempest," DAMN! Should have been paying attention. STUPID CHARMSPEAK! Why did she have look so much like Will.

"That is awfully specific," I was going to growl but I felt remarkably relaxed. STUPID CHARMSPEAK! Cupid seemed to be smiling which wanted me to burst out more.

"I like it." she said placing her words carefully. I raise my eyebrow.

"I like it to," Cupid said. Yeah-okay crap is getting real weird now.

"Ahh what now?" still confused out my mind. He cowers his mouth not noticing what he just said. I gently laugh.

"Damn that laugh! It's amazing!" I laugh even more after Aphrodite says that and she seemed even more secured. STOP IT!

"My lady, please I really do not think this is necessary," Her eyes widen.

"OFCOURSE it is! Are you questioning me?" I scream in my head, stupid bossy gods.

"OFCOURSE not my lady," she seems to like how I'm her little pet. Refuse.

"My lady Aphrodite, my I ask what is you're reasoning?" Cupid raises one eyebrow probably impressed the fact I was actually polite unlike how I speak to him. She crosses her fingers and places them on her crossed leg and leans forward.

"Because YOU need it and I very much WANT to," I took that as in a; I will murder you if you try to talk yourself out of it. No way out. Why? Why me? Again. Stupid gods…

"If you must Lady Aphrodite but may I ask you this. Will I wake up like how you umm… imagine me?" she laughs gently reminding me of Will again. STOP IT! you JUST got over Percy! What is wrong with you?

"Oh no dear," she seemed happy I didn't refuse. Not exactly but… but I was happy I was not getting a makeover. My tensed shoulders relax. "Tomorrow morning you will wake up how I imagined you!" she squeals happily and smile like it was the best thing in the world. My jaw was currently touching the floor.

"Umm… my lady?" I say unsure. I look at her pleadingly. She stands up and walks towards me.

"There is no way out." She says harshly and I can only believe her. She pinches my cheek. My mouth was still wide open.

"May I?" Cupid asks. I turn to him confused.

"Bye Darling!" she turned and kissed my cheek. Thankfully I didn't blush. She turned into a bunch of rose petals and left

"Cupid what are you-?" Doing is what I was about to say when he kissed me. KISSED ME! I pull away immediately despite the fact that he was a real good kisser.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shout utterly confused. He looked a little older than me down and supper attractive but I ignored my risible gayness. He leaned back casually on a now white modern couch.

"Seeing if you were a good kisser or not," he said smirking. I could help it.

"Are you amused yet?" He laughs coldly.

"Very," He smiles and creepily stares for a while. I stay silent for the health of my own sanity.

"You in fact are an A+ level kisser so go around kissing everybody, no need to be ashamed." I didn't even kiss him back but I was still blushing.

"I didn't even kiss you back," I say trying to sound confident. He laughs again I try to ignore my sudden urge to choke him.

"I'm a god, and I declare you're a good kisser so deal with it." He crosses his teenage arms.

"Now good morning," He says and I tilt my head in confusion. He clicks his fingers and I wake up to my dark room. I turn around patting my bed furiously ignoring my weird dream. I exhale deeply to find my newly found sword on my side. I stand up slowly heading to the shower. I was going to remove my sword when I found that it was… BLACK. I think I might have even jumped from happiness. BLACK. IT'S BLACK. LIKE OH MY GODS IT'S BLACK! I might have even risen my fist from happiness. I inhaled deeply trying to calm myself. Eventually I succeeded. I took a shower just like I did last time. I did feel myself all jumpy again but at least I knew why now. The seeds had let a little bit of my old soul in. My 10 year old self in my 15/16 year old body. Yeah, I don't know how old I am. Anyways that's what happens. I can't take anything seriously and it's supper hard to get depressed. I change into a very dark grey V-cut and black tight jean. I left my aviator jacket behind for some reason. I walked my black converse towards the Infirmary. After a while I spot the pure blossom of hotness. Did I just think that. Okay. What? Okay. I knew everybody was staring at my sword. My glorious sword. I ignored them but I stood up straight proud.

"Death Angel!" He said waiting with open arms. I ignore his arms even if just wanted to hug him. Despite his hurt expression he smiles and says,

"You look good! I can see you're arms." I knew it was a joke but I couldn't help but ignore his attempts.

"Come on to the Infirmary, you did promise me 3 days," I clench my jaw. I see his hand fidget.

"You okay there?" I ask a little jokingly.

"Yeah, a, sure, yeah, you?" He's eyes don't leave my jaw. I unclench it and told him that if I did anything weird blame it on the seeds. He nodded still staring at me.

"Will you stop staring at me like that?" I stopped suddenly while we were entering the Infirmary.

"Sorry I'm gay I can't exactly help it." Did he just? He just call me? I shake my head not believing what I just heard. I rushed toward the Infirmary.

"Can we go to the private room place again?" I ask pleadingly. I did not like "people".

"Sure." He stopped putting emotion into his words which bothered me. We walk through the Infirmary. I look at everybody carefully seeing if everybody was okay. He smiled noticing that nobody was near to death. We entered the "marshmallow". Horrible I know.

"So Doctor what now?" I ask hoping on the bed. He turned to me. He's eyes digging into mine.

"Well I have to do a check up," he coughed in discomfort, "You need to take off you're shirt." WHAT?

"Excuse me?" I said not noticing my accent was tinted a little Italian. He didn't answer for a while.

"Where were you born?" Am what? Okay…

"Wow, wow I think we are getting a little to personal here," I say sarcastically. I see him cross his bare arms flexing through light blue t-shirt. His tan skin glowing lightly. I inhale sharply dreamily. I notice what I was doing so I almost screamed out.

"Italy," I see his eyes stare somewhere else like he was daydreaming. I shift on the bed. He shakes his head and smiles at me like I was an angel.

"Are you Italian?" He asks walking towards me pushing me down on the bed.

"Sí," in full on perfect Italian. I here him mumble something under his breath something like. "Stupid gayness, damn that sounded so hot, gods help me". I shake my head in confusion.

"So were you get the sword from?" I smirked and looked at my sword stroking the blade slowly.

"It was a gift," I look at him to see him staring at it intensely.

"From whom?" I softly laugh.

"Father, Hades gave to me," He's eyes widen and look closer at the blade.

"It's awesome," I stare at him confused he wasn't running like a chicken. I mentally shrug.

"Okay, so doctor what now?" I ask not knowing what exactly to do.

"Since you don't want to take you're shirt off, we'll start with the no touching part," He looked at me for a second desperately sadly I didn't get his message so shifted in to a more confortable passion meaning lying down.

"Okay," I say suddenly nervous. Will made… I don't know edgy. He nodded and closed his eyes while his hands hovered over my body steadily. He was humming something, it sounded like a pop song though. I laugh a little that takes Will by surprise and he lays his hand on my high thigh. He's hands stay there making extremely uncomfortable. He's hand was still there. I don't dare move.

"Stay still Deathboy!" He seemed real annoyed. I laugh even more, my leg shakes a little and I feel his hand rub my leg.

"I'll try," I give him a: I'm innocent smile, he grumbles and the closes his eyes again. He started blushing, he's hand leaves my leg shakily. It takes my will power not to laugh. After what seemed of what seemed a hundred years…

"Okay Deathboy, you've got plenty of not fully healed cuts bruises even bones! So yeah I'm sorry but you're stuck with this," pointed at himself "for another 3 days so enjoy you're stay." He bowed down and I sat up my hand covering my mouth and giggled softly. He's eyes widened before he joined in.

"So doc, what now? Can I go?" He shook his head still smiling.

"What part of three days don't you understand? Also what happened the first time you came? Just to be careful," I quit smiling. I immediately start sulking. He notices it and places his warm hand on my old shoulder.

"Nico," he put his finger on my chin and lifted so I was looking him right in the eye. I was aware of my body leaning towards him. STOP IT!

"Remember today morning when you came and I told about the Demeter girl yeah so…" My body was as far away from Will as possible. He's lost the glitter in his eyes and I just wanted to fix it.

"So yeah," I but my hands together twisting along the way. He nodded.

"Noted, does that happen all the time?" I nod again and I almost yelp when I feel his arms wrapped around me. My body was fully tensed and I noticed he wouldn't let go. I lightly and very shortly hug him back. It was heaven.

"Don't ever do that ever again," I stare right into his eyes to see his spark right were it belongs.

"Oh come on, now. Take off you're shirt and let gets started," I lifted my eyebrow, and once I just digested what he said I was blushing red. He flapped his arms furiously.

"I didn't mean it like that! I swear! Just ahh I'll be back in a couple of minutes I want shirt off and you here…" I tilt my head teasingly.

"TO HEAL YOU!" I laugh and he blushes even more and runs out the door looking like a tomato.

Right after he left I turned to pillow and hit my head on it blushing like I would never before. Did will like me? Did he find me attractive? Is Will ACTUALLY gay?

"Okay relax," I spoke out loud trying to calm myself.

I pull of mu shirt and through to one of the chairs. Then Will comes in with a bunch of bandages, nectar, ambrosia and Unicorn draught. I smile at him only to see him drop most of the things he was caring.

"Am I really THAT ugly?" I ask to him only half serious. He shakes his head staring at my stomach. I cough showing I was obviously not comfortable,

"Right," and he picks up everything he dropped and walked towards me ready to heal.

 **Author's Note: Waz up?! yeah I'm sorry! writing during school is WAY harder than I thought! anyways I'll probs must likely post once a week! I hope you like the chapter even if it was a little rushed...**

 **SEA YA LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9: Getting to know you

Chapter 9: Getting to know you

I look straight into his eyes to see him staring at my bare stomach I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around it. I was pretty sure I wasn't THAT skinny I mean like… Right? Gods. I must look so skinny and ugly, pale, sick. I'm disgusting.

"I'm not that bad, right?" I ask not wanting to hear but I cared what he thought. The source of hotness. I hate my gayness sometimes. Scratch that. ALWAYS.

"Gods sorry, I didn't mean to stare!" he rushed towards me, my eyes were glued on the floor.

"No va bene Solace è solo che non sono abituato ad esso/No it's okay Solace it's just I'm not used to it." I was blushing like crazy now. I looked up to him to say something after my confession.

"You sound so hot when you speak in Italian!" I blush like crazy now looking at Will waving his hands around to see him not holding anything…again.

"I was speaking in Italian?" what? Oh.

"YES!" He said lifting his arms up.

"Okay? Um… so what now?" trying to keep my mind of everything but Will. I just want to stop thinking about it. I mean like he doesn't actually mean it right? Of course he doesn't. Who would? I mean like I'm a sickie pale Italian who happens to be gay and is a son of the dead. Who would be mad enough to even consider someone like that?

"So ahh what did you say?" He's sweet voice brings me back to reality.

"Nothing. So how does this heal-ly thing work," I rubbed my sweaty palms gently against my body. I was pretty sure my face was like strawberry.

"Ah, right, just sit on the bed," he stuttered and placed what he had dropped multiple times on a table near by.

"So I'm just going to…" he said his hand moving slowly closer to my body. He's hand was about to touch my cold skin when I place my hand on his changing into what looked like a still high five. He let his fingers hold my hand and I returned the action. We were both staring at our hands that had connected. I pulled back in shock.

"Right… sorry. I really am," I admitted staring away from his deep emotional eyes. I kept mumbling apologize blushing like it was the last thing I'll ever do. At what happened next got me even more flustered. He kissed me on the cheek.

"It's okay Death Angel," his hand on the side of my face. His warmth slowly going into me and around my body. Just a little closer, his lips so close yet so far. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! But he's soo. Just want to kiss him. Feel his lips pressing against mine, his hand ruining through my face, twirling my hair, his breath brushing my face, him saying "I love you." WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? Snap out of it. It sounds so great. NO. YOU. DON'T. KNOW. HIM.

"I can't believe…" I fall back on the bed straight away loosing his warmth. I bit my lip regretting that I let go. DON'T KNOW HIM. But…

"Nico I am soo sorry, I didn't, I mean like—to – I don't know, it's just-,' he starts walking in circles and rubbing the back of his head. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"What's you're favorite color?" I see his head snap towards me.

"What?" "What's you're favorite color?" I repeat unsure if he'll stab me or kiss me. That would be nice. SNAP OUT OF IT! He smiled the world was going to end.

"Orange," ew bright orange I silently think, that's so…bright, He smiles even wider.

"Not a bright orange but soft like a sunset." **(I AM SO SORRY! COULDN'T HELP IT. HUNGER GAMES :D)** My head was rushing and I just wanted to skip around saying

"That's soo cute!" but I knew my slight smirk would be the only thing I would do.

"Mr. Di Angelo, what is you're favorite color?" I blush but raise my eyebrow anyways,

"Isn't it obvious?" I point towards the top of my body to find that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I look up to see him giggling. I stand up and walk very slowly towards him.

"I'm glad I amuse you Mr. Solace," I look up from my shorter body avoiding my hands to reach out and pull of his stupid shirt off. My smirk is almost a smile. He's face is full on red.

"My favorite color is black," I say slowly devouring the moments I'm so close to his warm body before I change the subject.

"If you're not going to heal me can I please put my shirt back on, we wouldn't want to traumatize you're eyes with my gorgeous body," the word gorgeous was pretty much a wave of sarcasm.

"Damn right gorgeous…" I hear him mumble. No. HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. No. impossible.

"Può ripetersi/can you repeat yourself?" I look up to him pleading him to say what I just thought he said. It would very much rock my world.

"You were speaking in Italian again," I saw him loose his straight back for a split second. I shook my head. Again. Geez.

"Right, Heal!" he said walking back towards the bed his finger pointing at the ceiling. Adorable. I followed."Right sit on the bed, and relax, and don't move, I'm just going to-," he placed both of his long, soft, warm hands on my body. One on my chest, other on my abs. I immediately tensed. I felt his hand gently swipe my flexed abs one by one, I had no idea how this was "Healing". I blushing like crazy, thank the gods his eyes were closed, and got crazy when he rubbed my chest very slowly. I was about to pull his hand away when he said, "Doctor's Orders," I hesitantly put my hand behind my back and leaned a little back. He stepped a little closer towards me and started humming. I feel warmth hit my body.

"Shh… relax, won't hurt a bit," I shift uncomfortably as the heat wavers around my body, "I promise." Not convinced. Kind of."It's actually a quite pleasant feeling," Do I trust you? I UN flex very slowly. His usual bright smile seemed to grow smaller. Then he smirked and trailed his pinkie with his nail and I tensed my abs again. He started humming louder. My face was getting redder and brighter every second Will was still touching me. My face got hotter every second his hand trailed trough my cold body. The heat felt like nectar but MUCH stronger and the only "pleasant feeling" was coming from Will touching me. SNAP OUT OF IT! I hum getting annoyed by how I was so attracted to Will SOOO much.

"Almost done Death Angel," I nod even if he can't see me. I try to calm my face so he won't be able to see my red face. For all I know it could be purple by now. I feel a bang of cold. I find Will's hands away from my body and the tingling feeling I hadn't noticed before was gone. Must have been the healing.

I look down trying to hide my blush. "So Doctor Solace, what did you heal?" He comes and sits next to me.

"You're bones," I look at him to see a drop of sweat drip off his face.

"You don't have to tire yourself this much," now he looks at me, deep in to my cold eyes.

"It's my choice, and I want to soo, I'll tire myself as much as I want to, plus that was NOT tiring." I raise my hands in surrender but couldn't admit that he looked hotter than ever when he got mad and was sweating.

"Stupid gayness," cover my mouth not believing myself that I just said that out loud, he lets his Christmas like laugh reach his lips.

"What?" He leans towards me and raises one eyebrow. I lean back afraid I would kiss him. "You in fact are an A+ level kisser so go around kissing everybody, no need to be ashamed" Cupid's stupid voice ringed. Yeah no.

"Nothin'," he lets his angel like laugh hit my ears again. DON'T KISS HIM.

"So are we done for today?" I said a little to quickly.

"What do you think all of that's for," he points at the stuff he had brought. Bandages, nectar, ambrosia, medical stuff. I cringe. His warm hand hit my bare shoulder.

"Can I put my shirt back on?" I beg. He lifts his index finger and moves it to the side basically meaning no. I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Okay," He stand up and stretches going on his tippy toes and yawning. As he stretches I see a tint of tanned skin decorated with muscle just above his waist. I sigh and collapse onto the bed burring my head in the pillow. When I notice what I did I dig my head deeper my hands under the pillow pushing face even more into the cold pillow. My face was heated…again.

"Are you okay?" Will's tired voice asks. I nod still inside the pillow. I stay still for a minute while hearing scissors cutting, bottles opening, and feet shuffling.

"Come on Deathboy, healing!" I hear him clap his hands twice. I lift my head still not looking at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Deathboy!" I lecture him and shove my head right back into the white pillow. I feel him shake my body.

"COME ON!" I don't shrug. I hear him stomp his feet multiple times. I gasp. I feel a warm finger slowly swirl up my spine. It sends shivers and I get goose bumps. I shake a little and snap up.

"What?" I complain annoyed. He smiles and I can't stay mad.

"So?" He turned around and held a bottle of alcohol, cotton and bandages. I roll my eyes.

"Mortal?" like seriously? He shrugs, then nods then and gives me a smile that could only light up like the whole town. I straighten my back.

"Okay lets see," he says while he looks at my wounded body,

"Hahaaha," he dips the cotton in the blue liquid and shifts towards a 3-inch scratch on my chest.

"This might sting a bit," I look at the wound, it wasn't that deep but…

"Here we go," he slowly and gently swipes the wound. I don't hiss, cry or flinch. The light sting was like a paper cut comparing what I have been through.

"So…" I desperately think of a question to ask. "Do you play an instrument?" good job! Best question of the year. Lets ask an Apollo, god of music, kid if they play an instrument. Bravo,

"I play all instruments as a son of Apollo but what I actually learned to play was a guitar. I'm actually pretty bad at it," He grinned like it was the best thing in the world. So cute. Can you just imagine a muscular blond, perfectly tanned, hot as ef teen playing guitar you at sunset. So, so, just.

"Mr. Di Angelo do you play any instruments?" I start blushing again, the son of hades does not blush!

"No." I say a little to quickly. He seemed not very convinced.

"I mean maybe I did, but I don't remember," I lied. Liar, liar. Shut up me! He seemed convinced by his face expression. Now I wonder…

"Solace?" I ask, he looks up from my scarred chest. "How old are you?" He nods and then smiles.

"I'm 16," I raise my eyebrow, he looked WAY older I mean at least 18.

"Yeah, I look older but…" he shrugs still smiling and returns to my chest. Then he turns around putting the equipment next to me. He turns back holding a blue clipboard making his perfect jaw line shine.

"Nico Di Angelo," He scribbles down then looks up. "Age?" right… That's a good question.

"Dunno," he steps towards me.

"Birthday?" he asks, I shrug.

"73, 70, something years ago?" I know I was round 73, 75, 80?

"I know I'm a grandpa, that's pretty much it." He nods sad. Then he looks up and smiles.

"I'll ask Apollo later," he grins wider, I could barely see his beautiful eyes. He drops the clipboard and continues on my chest hand moving way to fast.

"I met you're dad a couple of times, I don't think he likes me too much apparently I'm too gloom and doom apparently a little too much doom and too much gloom," I say after comfortable silence. He laughs and looks at me.

"Well I guess NOT father like son," I can't help put smile at that. He's eyes widen and soon his smile was lightening up the whole world, maybe even galaxy.

"Injury number one done!" I roll my eyes and give him a small smile which he seems to dig into and all I can think about is the fact that he's gay.

"Okay lets see…" he steps back and looks at all of me. I flinch at the sudden pain hitting my back. Will crunches his eyebrows together in the most adorable way.

"Di Angelo mind telling me what did that," My eyes flare in anger for a moment and release in a breath. The pain was stirring again like a pulse. Every it-imploded anger hit me. 7 seconds hate my life, 7 second hate to live, 7 seconds hate this world, 7 seconds hate the gods, 7 seconds destroy. 7 seconds…

"NICO SNAP OUT OF IT!" my eyes flash open able to see again. My fist in the wall. Actually in the wall. Dark tears placed in my eyes.

"No, no, NO. Not know!" I stare at my blood tears rushing out. I pull my fist out revealing not a bit of injury. I stare at the wall, which was black now and had a fist structured in it.

"I didn't hurt you right?" I turn to Will. He looked at me crying. His face was red but the tears made his face shine brighter that somehow made him even more beautiful.

"Oh my gods I am so sorry…" I drop to my knees. I look at my hands that were on my face. How could I?

"Are these walls sound proof?" He nods still tears rushing.

"One, leave. Two, get Jason and don't come here WHAT-SO-EVER. Please Will for the love of the gods…" He rushed out the door slamming the door shut.

"How could I? Why? Why…" my hand were in peeled in my face. My bare chest hit the cold white floor which was covered in blood. I heard screaming but I was to put up with giving myself what I deserved. How could I? Why? I feel strong arms rip into my bare bloody body.

"Shh… Nico come on buddy," Jason voice hit me like warm water. I rap myself into him crying blood and salt. He's warm but ruff hand pats my back.

"Again huh?" I wrap him tighter.

"Sorry, it's not like I can," I loosen my hug. He grips me tighter making me gasp.

"Well at least my shirts clean," I laugh ever so likely cringing at my scared face.

"Come on little bro let's get you fixed up," He lifts me from under my armpits and places me on the bed like a todler.

"Jase? What's on my back?" I turn pointing at my the exact point on my back.

"Ow," I turn to him giving a seriously face and then flinching after wards.

"Right okay, well it's a 4 inch cut, straight, horizontal, and very, very… clean. No way that was made in a fight," I nod shivering a little. I knew exactly what it was and it scared the Hades out of me.

"What it is?" I shiver again, and again fiercer every time.

"Okay, okay, relax Nico," he places his hands on my shoulder relaxing me again. The past is the past. I tried to convince myself desperately.

"Well at least I don't have to get the nectar this time," he gives me a tired smile.

"Sorry I took you away from what ever you were doing and umm… did I hurt Will badly?" I was scared of what I was about to hear. I recite him running with tears.

"Not a scratch, somehow… What happened in here?" He spins in a circle. I join him. Wow. Okay. The walls were mostly black now, and my fist was still in paled in the wall.

"Oops?" He turns to me his mouth dangling wide open.

"You did this?" He span in a circle. I ignore him not ready to admit it to myself.

"We'll need A LOT of white paint," I turn to him, "Well I will need a lot of white paint."

"Are you kidding me!? I've always wanted to paint a room, not nearly under these circumstances but… Does as well," He gives me a side ways smile any girl would squeal at. And no I do not find him attractive! No! He's my older brother! Wait, what?

"Can you heal me Sparky?" I say in a girly voice.

"Oh Nico it's you, I could of mistaken you for a Cyclops," he says and fake faints dramatically. I try very hard not to laugh and fail miserably almost crying out in pain.

"Sorry? Okay let me heal you up then since you're feeling better." After that went quite quickly. Something like; Sneaking, Stealing, showering, painting, laughing, talking, having some sot of fun, paint war, Jason being a hair dryer, but all they way guilt pulling me down. Before we know it we're done and I have been hit a thousand times with questions about my sword. After Jason left and I knew what was waiting for me so I go to my cabin get my most comfortable clothes and head back to the infirmary taking deep breaths. I change in to a pair of loose dark gray sweats and a light white V that was VERY unlike me but it was sure hell was comfortable. I put on a black hoddie to cover up the white. I make my way to my assigned marshmallow. ROOM. I walk in slowly and silently finding Will sitting on the white bed rubbing his leg, like he was rubbing sweat from his palm.

"Hey Will," I say unsure. He spins around smiling. I tilt my head. Why was he smiling?

"Why are you so…?" He smiles even wider.

"You called me Will," I blush at the relegation. Wait? That made him happy? Then he lowers his head and I swear I saw his cheeks turn into a color it was not suppose to.

"And you're okay," I can't stand it anymore I shut the door loudly and hug him. I hear him gasp and started pulling out when he hugged me back pulling him closer into him. My head was tightly pressed under his head. I bent my head so his chin was on my head. Perfect.

"I am soo sorry, I never…" He hugged me tighter, almost impossible to breath I returned the favor and let go gently. I just hugged Will Solace. His face become harsh in a blink of an eye.

"You know how scared you got me! First you're eyes went all weird than you were shaking then the walls turned back, and then you punched the wall, and the you stated crying blood and then I thought you were going to die!" I hug him again.

"Sorry you had to see that… I really—" He hugged me tighter and shifted so his mouth was next to my ear.

"I'm just happy you're okay," THAT'S NOT TRUE! It is. IT'S NOT. Not. IT IS TRUE.

"So can you heal me Doctor Sunshine?" He slapped the back of my head playfully.

"So how did you clean up the room?" Already getting all type of medical equipment.

"We have our ways?" He turns around still holding everything and walking towards the bed which I lazy sat on. My face had a small smile on it since Will was okay with the whole thing and I hugged him and he said he was happy that I was okay and… Oh my gods.

"Our?" I nod.

"Me and Jason," I smile a little bigger. He turns away and gets some other stuff slowly this time.

"So you to?" I almost laugh.

"No, no, NO. His like a big brother," He turns smiling again.

"Let's get healing shall we?" smiling A LOT wider than before.

 **Author's Note: HEY HEY HEY! YYeah I know it's been like a week! SO SORRY! more reasons not to like school right? Anyways... THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! whoever you are! That really did make my day! If you guys want I'll add more sassy Nico with cupid? YASS maybe IDK! okay right so confirmed once a week. PLease dont leave me because I'm slow! I LOVE YOU GUYZZ!**

 **Sea ya LATER! PROMISE**


	10. SO SORRY

**SOOOO SORRY! THIS STORY IS TAKING A BREAK! I'LL TRY TO CONTINUE WRITING AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! I'VE BEEN REAL BUSY AND I'M STUCK!**

 **EXPECT NEXT CHAPTER ON I HAVE NO IDEA**

 **BE FREE TO GIVE ME IDEAS CUZ I'M OUT OF THEM! PM OR REVEIW THEM!**

 **SEA YA LATER!**


	11. Chapter 10: Job Interview

Chapter 10: Job Interview

Time past like the Ares kids beating up someone. Fast and painful. Of course I would NEVER show sighs of pain, okay maybe a little but keep it to a limit but it's not like pain comes easily now… After all I've been through. Stop pitying yourself; you're not the only person who has gone trough things. Stupid things. That reminds me of the Infirmary I also found out I was shot with and arrow a couple of times without noticing. Just proving my point about not feeling pain. I'm talking to myself for the love of gods. Maybe she was right, all sons of Hades go mad…

"Can I go now?" I wined to Will who was still all over my body. NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! Just healing me. With a lot of touching. My face heats up. Great. Good job me. I mean seriously I managed to make myself blush.

"Death boy, I'll let you go soon…" He currently poking his tongue out and his eyebrows were crunch and I never have ever seen anything more adorably beautiful. SNAP OUT OF IT! Anyways, I convinced Will of letting me go outside the Infirmary for the evening. I know amazing.

"Anndd… WALLA!" He puled his out and put them on his hips and smiled proudly. Also very adorably beautiful. SNAP OUT OF IT! I need to get away from camp. Just looking at him makes me blush. His hair is like inaccessible gold. His blue eyes are like caretaker of Life. His lightly bronzed skin is like silk to touch. And I can only imagine what his lips could feel like. SNAP OUT OF IT. I shake my head furiously.

"Death Angel you okay?" I nod a little too quickly.

"So I can go? And don't call me Death Angel," He nods and twirls with a pen, which I noticed he does when he's thinking. Very adorably beautiful. I was already lifting myself away from the bed. I do my best puppy eyes. I see his cheeks change color. I shake my head again. I think my vision is going all weird maybe sleep depredation?

"Do me a favor and DON'T DO UNDERWORLDY stuff," he twists his wrist, "Doctor's orders." I love it when he says that… Nico snap out of it you practically just met him today! Well at the war which was a couple days ago… Doesn't change anything!

"I'm fine and bye!" I grab my white shirt and run out without even putting it on but it was to late. I'm standing in the Infirmary without a shirt. I can feel my blood rush up to my face…again. I shove my shirt down ignoring the gazes from the Infirmary. Geez I mean I know I aint exactly PRETTY but please a little rude. I hear a wolf whistle after I left leaving me in utter confusing. Sleep depredation? Lets stick with that. I walk out of the Infirmary to see the sun setting. Dinner should be soon. I run to my cabin and collapse on the bed letting go of all the blushes I was trying to keep in. I was un-successful of course. When do things go my way? I mean like Will's probably not even gay, just said to make me not go all self destruct as he called it before some time ago. Don't even remember anymore.

"Are you okay Nico?" I heard Hazel say. Told you! When do things ever go my way? I shot up and squeeze her small shoulders and offer her a small smile.

"I am perfectly okay," and I run out to the bathroom shutting the door with a SLAM.

"Hazel, are you coming? Hazel? I got chocolate dipped strawberries! Haazzeelll," Frank wined from outside the cabin.

"Coming! Umm… Bye Nico?" I hum in response. After I'm sure they're gone I collapse on the bed. Why did I leave the Infirmary? It's not like I have stuff to do, well nothing I can do without turning into a miserable, sorrowful, dejected shadow. Yep. I'm good like this. The truth was I was scared. Not like shivering scared, I was terrified. From the curse, to the haunted dreams, to becoming a shadow, and finally horrified of my emotions. I was horrified. I was haunted.

"Gods help me…" I whispered and closed my eyes trying my best not to fall back in to my memories. I wanted Will with me.

I've only actually started personally knowing Will for about I-have-no-idea-but-I think-I've fallen-in-love-with-him hours or days or month or years! What is wrong with me? I desperately just wanted to escape. Go to the Underworld, hide, do something that at least does some good. I wanted to escape my emotions. Just run. BE A COWARD.

"Rude…" The dinner horn rung as I stepped out of my cabin I felt the shadows grab me and I screamed in fear. I shut my eyes and clenched my head.

"NICO! SON!" I opened my eyes to find myself kneeling before my father. I'm still panting and do nothing to stop it. I look at my "Dad".

"Seriously?" I shake my head slowly cooling myself down. I look down at the black, screaming, cold, marble floor. When I mean screaming I mean literal screaming. I'm interrupted with awkward arms around me.

"Umm… Is this okay?" Yes this actually is happening, my "daddy" is insisting on hugging me.

"I'm fine, now umm… why am I here? Not that I don't want to be and everything!" I say as I scramble out.

"Well I-I have a proposition," He coughs and weakly straightens his robes and sits back on his skull throne.

"Proposition? What kind?" I was slightly worried okay VERY worried. My so-called father raised his eyebrow and pushed his hand together. I know I was all fatherly-son-ly about a day ago but I still couldn't push the hatred down. He did make me feel pathetic, useless, no good… Yeah okay it's hard to forgive.

"I do not know that is for you to decide, but I must ask… You use to love shadows and now you are afraid of them?" my eyes widen, from confusion mostly.

"Well before I didn't need to deal with all the healing that follows afterwards," This time we swapped expressions.

"Healing? Son, my last son who used shadows too much tried healing and begged me to kill him because of the pain. Do you feel pain when you are healed?" My face pales like a ritual. Incredible how easy it is to get me scared.

"Nico? Does it HURT or NOT?" he said in his past commanding voice and hatred filled me up even if he was maybe asking just because he was concerned.

"Does it matter?" I ask quietly, the only other noise in the room were the skeleton warriors breathing. Let me tell you something, skeletons don't breath. Then my dad exploded. He was glowing like a radioactive black bomb that could probably make Gaea's rising look like a squished ant.

"Of course it does! Are you an idiot? My last son asked me to kill him, for the love of those annoying other 11 Olympians, do you really think I want you my favorite child that I have had in my many centuries I have been alive to beg me to except their soul into the underworld!" He's eye sockets were only filled with hell fire, quite literally. I had taken a step back every time a word left his lips keeping me quite far from him. Which was good since he had turned into a giant and was passing around the room. Not room more like hmm… an enormous room.

"What is you're proposition father?" Slowly steading myself, walking slowly towards him. He immediately sat back down and patted his knee. How did I do that? Well you see I was the person who actually managed convince this radioactive bomb to fight in the wars, I have my ways. He took a big shaky breath that I actually scared me half to death but show fear because nothing.

"I want you to be my heir," I take a step back on reflex.

"Excuse me?" Lame I know but heir? Gods do not have heirs.

"I, Hades god of the underworld, dead and riches want you Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, Ghost King, first survivor of Tarturus, survivor of Labyrinth, Soldier of three wars-"

"Father, I don't understand. Gods don't die; okay so maybe they can fade but I don't think you will fade. You don't need a heir and even if you did, me?" I felt like a helicopter waving my hands around. This made absolute zero sense, even if I did become his heir and gain his power if he did ever fade, that would make me one of the "big 3". It's like asking a toddler to do a president's job. He's eyes shot up again and I noticed my mistake.

"I am truly honored! Lord Hades, father… dad. Daddy? Look honestly awesome but if I become your heir—"

"You will become a prince, you may lead a mortal life or a immortal life. If you do except it would be… awesome. And you will have till you die to decide if you would want to be my heir permanently or just while you are alive. Son choose wisely, also if you do except you will no longer need… healing if you do use to many of your abilities," and then after leaving me shellshock he smiled, not like all creepily like and actual smile. I smiled back. I nodded. Then I did something stupid, I pinched myself.

"I'm not dreaming?" I whispered to myself. This is actually happening. Oh my actual gods. This was ACTUALLY happening.

"If I do except what are my duties?" Okay I know am I crazy probably but sure I didn't want all the power but I wanted to be the prince of the Underworld. I could live here of course at camp to because of Will… and the others but it would be dream come true. I could play with shadows raise as many skeletons I could be happy I think. This was my second option to be happy without Will, if Will was with me I would be the happiest demigod to ever trail on this world.

"Does this mean you except?" he laughed and tilted my head.

"Depends…" I actually didn't know I mean what if I actually have like I don't know punish people in the fields of punishment. That would be okay sometimes but I mean I cant live if that was my only job. I visibly shuddered.

"Are you cold? You shouldn't be cold. You don't get cold. Why are you cold?" I gave my father a lop side smile.

"You sound like Will right now," realization. Big mistake. Ahh. Oh gods. Why did I just make that comment?

"Whom may you speak of?" He tilted his head innocently almost as he knew. He wouldn't right? Whatever.

"This is not the matter we are speaking about right now father. Now please answer truthfully if I do suppose accept what will my duties be as the prince of the underworld," I know way to shut someone out, sorry it's my defense mechanism its not like I can glare at Hades. He invented glares. Death glare, get a hint. I just gotta say though sometimes I like talking all formal and saying prince of the underworld it just sound so... good. I'm going crazy.

"Hmm…you will attend most of all the Olympian council meetings, I suppose you can attend more on the judging panel, also well be the Ghost King. Oohh and if you want I'll give you a small piece of the Underworld and, of course you'll have to do umm... well controlling making sure everything is intact, paper work, extreme security breaches and so on. Plus if you wish go to the fields of punishment to blow of steam. Well it you did that but don't have to of course" and then he winked. Were all-mad here. Then he froze, shook his head and smiled goofly.

"Father?" He turned to me finally.

"Oh right your friends just prayed to me asking me if u were dead or not and where you where and if you were safe," he lifted his eyebrow. Waiting for my answer. I had my answer to all the questions.

"Tell 'em imma stay in hell for a while also add that I'm safe and sound, and do not mention them about my new umm... job," I turned and ran out of the castle before hearing this and laughing;

"HAHA! I'M GOING TO HAVE MY SON AS MY HEIR! PERSEPHONE HE SAID YES! DEMETER YOU OWE ME 1057 DRAMACAS!"

 **Author's Note: Yeaaahh... I know long time no see, but hey finally broke down the stupid writers block! Woohoo. annnd merry xmas ya filthy animal, and a happy new year! (home alone :D ) anyways... I'll be trying to post more often my brain is filled with ideas once again so expect chapter 11 soonnISH! ...hopefully.**

 **Sea ya lot later!**

 **and welcome to 2016**


	12. Chapter 11: Oh Styx

Chapter 11: Oh Styx 

Okay. Surprise! I'm the Prince of the Underworld, soon to be the official heir of Hades! Yeah I'm not going to say anything to the seven or Will or anybody. Friends? Friends. I should talk to them though, they seem like nice people. Anyways, I ran out to find my step-mother to see her running up to me. Yeah. I don't do anything. Is she going to attack me or hug me? Attack? Or hug? If I go on defensive she might be offended if she actually wants to hug me but then if I don't go on defensive then I have a goddess running towards me… and then I get crushed and die.

Yeah no kidding! My brain is like going full on ADHD right now and Persephone is hugging me. Do I hug back? I think I'm suppose to. Come on body hug her back, after a lot of effort I manage.

"Hi," Way to start a conversation Nico! You are officially a genius.

"Oh Nico dear, you excepted! I'm so pleased for you, your father… me. Of course my mother is slightly displeased but I am sure she will warm up to you. Eventually, " She pulled me back still holding me and smiled, I of course gave her a what-the-hell-is-actually-happening-I-am-so-confused smile. She pinched my cheek and turned away so she missed my half-hearted glare. Yes I do in fact glare to gods. Sue me!

"Oh Nico, you have no idea how much this means to Hades. And I will only say this once. You are his favorite son, from all the dead ones, all the reborn ones, from the living one. You are his favorite. You are his. You are his. Favorite. Child. Ever born." She turned revealing her self with a small smile that some how manage to give her wrinkles on the side of her face. What? Okay umm… I'm my dad's favorite. I'm my dad's favorite. Oh my holy gods I AM MY DAD'S FAVORITE! I break into a grin that hasn't placed my face for several years. It seemed almost natural. Almost.

"Sweetie!" I hear a screech and immediately know who it is.

"Lady Aphrodite! Such a pleasure seeing you here… With all do respect the actual hell are you here?!" My voice changing from a son of a certain perky goddess to a growl that I much prefer.

"Oh sweetie! I came to dress you up for your ceremony!" I turned to Persephone to see her shaking her head.

"Ceremony?" I ask.

"Dear, if you don't want to we can just do it here no need to bring it Olympus! Nico, it's your choice. Neither your father mind, or I," Step-mother said in a smoothing voice. I nod. I turn to Aphrodite.

"Lady Aphrodite I am afraid I can not please you with the ceremony, it will strictly be a private event. If you please lady Aphrodite I have duties to perform." I started walking towards the fields of punishment to guarantee that evil Barbie witch doesn't follow me. Plus I need exercise. To who ever is out there I am not a sadist. Okay maybe sometimes… but I don't just do it for entertainment I do it when I'm angry or possessed. Or just to let out steam. Anyways I go down to actually just chat. Guess who. Octavian. Anywayssss…. I found him right in the center of the field with no such surprise (That's were father puts the ones he doesn't like ya know in the middle of all of it). I didn't now what to expect as the punishment but this sure Hades wasn't. I see him in the middle of around 20 people around him in a circle all chanting, they were all holding teddy bears and slicing them open, he was in the middle screaming in frustration, sadness, regret and all of emotions which get me depressed. It was getting me depressed. I did this to him. I killed him. I killed Leo. I killed Jason's best friend. Stop it! Okay, inhale; exhale, just like Jase told me. Remember we're okay; I've got people who are okay with my in perfections. I'm okay. I'm oka-.

 _Son? Do you need me to flash you out? It's okay Nico-_

"No father, I'm okay," and for once I generally laugh.

"I'm okay dad," I'm okay. I repeat in my head.

"HOLD!" I shout, the haunts of Octavian. Inhale, exhale, breath. They of course stop. Inhale, exhale, breath. Ahhh, gotta love those privileges. Breath. Oh my gods imagine the privileges of being the PRINCE of the Underworld. Heheehe.

"Hey umm Octavian? I came to baring news?" He turns around his face pattered with tears.

"I'll ahhh give you a minute," I hold my hands respectfully in front of me.

"Did you know I would die?" He says quietly and I nod slowly.

"Yes, I did and I DON'T regret letting you ship your sorry butt here," I'm aware my eyes are violent.

"Why exactly did you do it? You could of told me—" he began and I of course being the kind soul that I am cut him off harshly.

"We did! You idiot, so selfish but hey you got your WISH in the end. You were twisted into helping kill Gaea. Oh right I forgot we Demigods won and you lost with your life quite literally, so speaking technically, Lord Apollo was right don't worry some demigods still respect you like oh how many like none," I lift my fingers up acting like I'm counting like a petty little child. Call me cruel but he was evil, is evil. He called me dark spawn! He called me evil, when the only thing I try to do is be good… And of course he attacked the Greeks and stuff…

"You are evil you know that. I also know they will never respect you; I could gave you everything you ever wanted. Money, friends, home, respect, a family. But no. you. YOU. Let me die. That makes you a murderer and guess what? Murderers go to where I'm standing right here-"

"Oh shut it already, I just came to tell you that us demigods are alive. Including Jason, Piper… AND Leo!" okay truth be told I was uneasy. He sure has a way with words. And Leo is alive. I refuse to believe—He's alive. He has to be.

"—Bet you killed some other innocent fellow to!" I snapped.

"I, Nico Di Angelo, future heir to Hades, Ghost King, Future Prince of Underworld here by let any angry souls to harm this 'Octavian'" The field went silent except a couple of screams of pain.

"Oh am I rusty. Can I beat em up boss?"

"Yeah boss, I need to stretch!"

"Dude lets burn the fellow alive, totally wicked!"

I smiled. A sadistic wicked grin.

"You were saying Octavian? Oh my look at the time I must be getting ready for the ceremony!" I faked a British accent with an over dramatic hand to my chest.

"Wait you can't let them-!" Octavian started and well I stabbed him.

"Dear oh dear, Octavian darling! You're bleeding!" I smirked, "Boys you've got an hour, you pass it and same punishment goes to you except I'll be helping. Got it?" I looked at everyone and glared and to my surprise a few bowed, some saluted.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Yes my Lord!"

"Oh I like you, your fun!"

I smiled at the last comment and winked at the guy who said it.

"Tata Octavian! And boys and girls have fun!"

 ** _++-Magical Time Skip PLUS scenery change to Elysium-++_**

Elysium was beautiful. That's the only way to describe it. Beautiful. There were willow trees draped across the landscape with a bright pond. There were butterflies with all the colors imaginable. In the middle of it there were extraordinary Greek building that's just completed the imagine. I hope I can stay on my dad's good side long enough for me to be here I go. Unless I chose immortality. I want to but I'm scared I'll be alone. It never bothered me before… If only someone else would just...complete me. I sound like something out of a cliché cheap chick movie.

My thought were disturbed by an idiot errm…guy who said,

"My young lord," I turned to see one of the guys who died during the battle.

"Please just Nico or Di Angelo, no Lord or Master or whatever, by the way…you did good, your sacrifice counts," I gently/awkwardly squeezed his shoulder then I walked away to find a certain somebody.

"Oh Selena?" I sung.

"Oh Nico?" She sung back from a distance.

"What did I tell you about telling new comers about calling me Lord and such?"

"Not to do it," She was next to be now and smiling proudly.

"So why did you do it?" I half-heartedly glared at her.

"Cuz I love you," and she flicked my nose, and I growled. Then I enclosed her into a hug.

"Well this is new," Then she lightly giggles and hugs me back.

"I missed you…" I said, while facing the direction a saw the new comer gaping like a fish and all I could do was roll my eyes. I let go of her as she kisses my cheek in a sisterly way. (It feels like a feather) Then she turns around to where most of the people are.

"HEY GUESS WHO'S HERE?" They all turned. Damn she was loud.

"NICO!" Some cheered and I actually smiled which they cheered louder well half of them were and half was full on Seaweed brain mode. After the cheering ended I was attacked from the behind. ATTACKED. Okay tickled. Yeah… ATTACKED! I was giggling like a maniac and couldn't stop the attacker. Only disadvantage when you can be touched my ghosts.

"Dude! You've gained weight," I turn to see a smiling Charles Beckendorf.

"I will murder you," I said deadly quite after he quite tickling me.

"LUKE!" He screams in alarm. I tilt my head in confusion noticing a new habit of mine. I ghost quickly appears.

"Are you okay?!" He screams into his ear. He shakes his head like he's been shell shock.

"Nico is not himself. 1-) He smiled 2-) He's not glaring at everything 3-) He's gained weight 4-) he's I like Happy?" saying happy like an alien word. In respond I laugh. The pavilion turns dead silent. I shut up quickly.

"If you quite acting like a bunch of retarded fish I come baring news," I mockingly bowed. They all nodded and some giggled or laughed or just stood there shell shocked. Honestly what was so weird that I smiled? I mean the last time I smiled was a couple of minutes. Oh my. I'm smiling and joking and Oh my lords. What's happening to me?

"Get out of here you devil spawn!" I heard someone shout out.

"Do I get extra points if I act like I got offended?" I loudly whispered to Luke. I hear a bunch of light chuckles in the background.

"Dude he's not ALRIGHT, he just-ahh, didn't you send someone to the fields for like a month last time? Who are you?" I heard Jack ask me. I just waved it off.

"Anyways, I just came here to say we have beaten the Earth Mother! *insert cheers*, yes yes… unfortunately Leo Valdez is missing but most likely alive," I clear my throat and stop being all serious and say what I mean.

"Right, but you all knew that, what I actually came hear to say is that you all deserve Elysium for you are all true heroes and heroines. Demigod or not you don't deserve no where but here. For the new comers your friends miss you and your sacrifice made it possible for the annoying ass mother earth to perish," I finish of with a light smile on my face and hope with everything I've got not to be welcomed to an awkward silent. To my complete surprise everybody cheers and eventually go back to what they were doing. I then smile and start walking back. Then I start humming "You are my sunshine" in Italian.

"Oh My Aphrodite!" Selena shouts. Charlie holds her shoulders and asks,

"Selena what is it?!" I look at her with concern from a distance.

"I think, I think he likes someone or his dad excepted him or Persephone or I don't know!" Some of the people I know turned to me looking all-weird. Oh right I forgot you guys might be a little confused about how I have friends. Anyways basically Selena found me crying on the field one day after you know stuff happened. Right, so then she, being so amazingly kind, took me in she gave me food begged me to tell her what's wrong. I kept my mouth shut. Anyways I felt almost excepted so I came more often then I re-met some people and well were friend-ish. Also me being well moody/teenager/dark kid wasn't too friendly. Well except now. The only problem. They're dead, and as somebody said "Nico you cant JUST have dead friends." PHfft. Right back to reality.

"Nico what happened?" Charles asked. You see after one hour with Selena you find out that she's ALWAYS right about EVERYTHING.

"Follow me, who ever can keep a secret," I practically sing and practically skip to my favorite place next to the oldest willow tree. What's happening to me? I stand in front of the tree and see all my "dead friends" following plus another couple coming towards me all filled with curiosity. When they all come some sit down some stand and then one of the new ones just quietly says,

"SO? What is it?" I let a smile appear on my face.

"All the above," I say and slide down the tree and sit cross-legged.

"What?" says whoever, the standing ones sit down.

"All-the-above," Selena squeals.

"What's happening?" Luke loudly whispers.

"You idiot! Lord Hades FINALLY accepted him, no offence, plus Lady Persephone and, *insert giggle here* met somebody," another I'm guessing another daughter of Aphrodite.

"Dude that's awesome! Who the Ha-hey-HELL is it. She pretty?" Luke basically shouts. I blush heavily and then I start coughing awkwardly.

"Oh my Lords and Ladies…" I heard Selena whisper. She whispers something to her "beloved".

"THAT. IS. SOO. ADORBS!" Everyone just starts shouting about what's happening and well me being a coward tries to run away.

"Yo, my man. I don't you. You don't know me and lemme tell ya something you've got me curious," He's holding my bicep, tight. I sign and sit down. Again.

"Swear on the Styx you won't tell?" I was immediately hit with a wave of 'we swear'. I chuckle and think of how I'm going to say it.

"Surprise, surprise, this 1940s fellow doesn't swing both ways. I only go one way and it sure Hades isn't straight," I shrug like it's nothing but right now I'm freaking out.

"Not interesting, who is it?" I choke. I look up from my current stare at the grass stage. I see some of them were giving me reassuring looks and some where standing there unfazed. I just grin.

"What is it?" I just laugh from pure happiness.

"Last time I willing said that my friend stabbed me so honestly…" I just laugh again.

"What kind of friend stabs you for being gay?" I just chuckle.

"Oh back in my time…" I shake my head and then I quit smiling. If only I could remember my mom, or maybe what my ambrosia tastes like.

"Hey, I need to go, I'll see you guys later and thanks," I offer them a small smile and stand up and walk towards the gates.

"You didn't tell us who it is!" Somebody shouts. I silently thank them for not asking ''are you okay''. I turn to them almost at the exit.

"As ironic as it is an Apollo camper!" I shout through the pavilion.

"Opposites attract!" someone shouts, at that I just shake my head.

 ** _++-Magical Time Skip PLUS scenery change to the River Styx-++_**

I was just sitting at the banks of the river Styx trying very hard to remember more of my past. When I see a bright flash behind me. I know exactly who it is.

'You've GOT to be kidding me!" I not so subtly mumble to myself.

"Oh darling, this is not a joke, I am in fact gracing you with well me," than he laughs and I visibly get more irritated.

"Can you just leave me alone, what's your deal?" I glare at him and I saw leg fidget to my amusement.

"I'll make you a deal," I move my hands motioning him to continue. Honestly I would practically do anything to get rid of him. I mean I would even kiss him to get rid of him.

"You kiss me," Well that's ironic, pointing at his beautiful lips "and I'll kiss back because what's the fun in that anyways… I won't bother you well at least try to bother you." He says and winks with his stupid beautiful eyes.

"Swear it," I mumble.

"Wait, hold up, you-you-okay-ummm… I swear on the river Styx to try not to bother Nico Di Angelo if only he kisses me unless he says other whys," I growl under my breath and grab his stupid red flannel and push my lips towards his. I won't lie, he has a nice pare of lips but I doubt they're anything compared to Will's. I so hope one day I'll be able to try them out.

"I umm… I'll IM you… later," I push myself from Cupid to see Will's gorgeous face through an IM.

"Will! No. This is not what it looks like- I can explain!" He swishes the IM with a blank face.

Author's Note:

Yass, I know chap 10 had literally NO solangelo (cri) sooo I am trying very hard here to bring em back.…:D I know some of you who search up Octavian for more information; it states that Octavian landed in the fields of Asphodel because well by killing himself he also helped kill Gaea but I mean it's not like he wanted to kill himself sooo I say guilty till proven innocent. HEHEHE. . . I think I officially became Satan (it's a nickname my family calls me)

Sea ya later


	13. Chapter 12 : Gay as Hell

Chapter 12 : Gay as Hell

 _I growl under my breath and grab his stupid red flannel and push my lips towards his. I won't lie, he has a nice pare of lips but I doubt they're anything compared to Will's. I so hope one day I'll be able to try them out._

 _"I umm… I'll IM you… later," I push myself away from Cupid to see Will's gorgeous face through an IM._

 _"Will! No. This is not what it looks like- I can explain!" He swishes the IM with a blank look on his face._

…

"LEAVE!" he turns at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You got what you wanted now leave! Part of our deal is not bothering me, guess what you're bothering me!" He lifted in his hands in an 'I give up' way and flashed out just after I turned around. I growl to myself. Just my gods dammit luck! Of course, just kissing in front of my crush. How does this sound: Leaves camp without telling anyone, is smiling around and joking, gets an IM while making out with a hot guy. Geez Nico. Now Will will (gods this is confusing) never date you or even like you the tinniest bit. It's not like I had a chance before.

"Nico, dear? What's wrong?" I hear a sweet voice ask me.

"ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!" I well growl? back. I turn to see a rather angry looking Persephone.

"Oh, I'm sorry-I didn't mean it to shout, it's just… stuff?" I said while waving my hands like a helicopter.

"It's—It's okay. Do you need anything?" I looked up at her rather surprised. I gave her a small smile before opening my mouth,

"Maybe a hug?" I shrug. Soon enough I'm in a pair of arms. I grin in to her shoulder.

"Thank you." I can figure this out when I come back to camp. I WILL figure this out… hopefully. I gently pull away.

"So I was thinking, how soon can we get the whole 'prince of the Underworld' thingy out the way. I have some things to take care of up top," I scratch the back of my neck not looking at step-mothers face.

"Of course, we can get it out the way tomorrow morning, and in the afternoon you can leave and hopefully return for a visit soon," she poked my nose which I found a little irritable but didn't attack either way.

"Thank you," I gave her a small smile.

"Welcome," and she flashes away with a fresh spring breeze.

I settle on playing with Cerberus (SP?). She quite likes red rubber balls, never figured out why though but now I have tons of red fitness balls for her. Yes she's a she and she's adorable. I played with her for the rest of the day all my worries moving to the back of my head. Sunshine will have to wait for now.

OH MY LORDS! I'M A TIME SKIP! OH MY BABES! IT'S TOMMORROW MORNING!

I wake up in my dark grey room that advertises my black furniture, which I got installed yesterday. Well father clicked his finger and WALLA! I got wicked stuff. Don't wanna go into details. I mean these are my thoughts. Why am I talking to myself. Eh. Anyways I head to the bathroom while rolling my neck ruffle. I feel rather light. My ears feel cold too and I can feel the light breeze hit my forehead. That usually never happens because of my hair. I shrug it off. I enter my black bathroom. My walls are lined with black mirrors and when I turn and yelp in suprise. There is a guy in my bathroom. Shirtless guy. Wait that scar I have it and I have the same sweats as him. I move my arms to see it reflect-Holy Styx. That's me. What the actual father. I move closer to my reflection. **(Just imagine a VERY hot Nico Di Angelo, I thought this would be pretty hot so, you can always imagine it differently)** My hair looks darker and now has an undercut type thing going, it's not too shortly cut which I like a lot and the top of my head is covered with messy black hair. I move down my face to wear my jaw is which hasn't changed is just more visible because my hair isn't covering it. While I'm at it my left arm has a dark mark—is that a tattoo? I read it out loud;

H **e** ll's **E** mpty all the D **e** vils ar **e** H **e** r **e,**

Oh gods. Oh Aphrodite. That's why she came before I kicked her out. Styx. I look hot. No. This is not a good thing. I love my hair. You've got to be angry with her. My tattoo is PRETTY wicked. Wait… why should I be angry with her I mean like. She didn't do anything bad. She gave you a make over without your permission. A very awesome makeover. True. True, very true.

Oh my dad. I'm gonna became a prince. I very hot prince. Okay what to do.

"DAAADDDD! WHAT I'M I SUPPOSE TO DO?!"

"GOODMORNING! JUST WEAR CLOTHES AND GET YOUR BUTT HERE!" okay. Then I laughed. And smiled. And just, I shake my head. I do a quick prayer to Aphrodite.

 _Hey, Thank you Lady Aphrodite. Can you do me a favor and click your fingers for me?_

POOF. I looked down to see myself fully clothed and a light mint taste in my mouth. I shrug and walk down the hall. I trust Aphrodite. Wait what if I look ridiculous. I mean I have weird taste. Oh gods, I probably look horrible. How am I suppose to face camp? What will Solace think. Oh gods. Maybe I should just stay he—

"SON, ARE YOU COMING?! THE FOOD IS GETTING COLD, AND YES I KNOW I'M A GOD!"

I full on laugh. I jog towards the main hall.

"Morning, what's for breakfast?" He turns to me in his black dress shirt which was unbuttoned a little too low for my liking. He looks at me for a minute his eyes dripping from my face to my feet and all around. He humms then turns back to his plate.

"I like it," He looks back at me and nods, "we have bread, rolls, butter, jam, fette biscottate and a bunch of different sort of coffee. Now eat up, I hear you have business to take care of. So we must get the show on the road as the peasants-ahh mortals say." I just stared at him and blinked, stared and blinked again later slowly and very ashamed to say awkwardly sat on the chair.

"Italian breakfast?" I ask. He looks at me and looks Oh lords, he looks at me awkwardly. Is he going to kill me? I must have done something wrong. Is he regretting making me heir?

"Well I though you would like it I mean you being Italian and—" I looked at him and let a shit eating grin rush on my face. THANK THE FLIPPIN LORD.

"I love it." We enjoy our breakfast step-mother joining us for coffee, she made sure to compliment me. I really hoped they meant because if not that would be really sad for me when I returned to camp.

"Right so basically we round up all the ghost and then I say a bunch of words and then I zap you with my godly magic and valllaa boom you're the prince." This laid back Hades is actually scaring me a little.

+-_-+ HONESTLY I NEED TO GET A MOVE ON THE SOLANGELO SO+-_-+

Now "daddy" said zap you with godly magic I did not think it was going to hurt this much I mean. Holy shit. Anyways I said goodbye to father and step-mother and the creepy cereal lady—I mean Demeter. I sent out a raven with a rainbow rose (Persephone's gift) to Elysium. If there is anyone who actually cares then they will know everything is well. I also got this silver crow you know prince and stuff but we will get into detail later. Right, now I was heading back the long way no shadow travel, I don't know why though I know father said I'd be fine but I felt as if I shouldn't because well Will. Maybe I should not tell that way I can still go to the Infirmary. Yes I'll do that. Oh gods, when did I become such a love-struck idiot. No don't do that but I still am heading back the long way. The limo was very comfortable and the red wine was luscious it was rather dry though but all in good favor. Explanation = My dad gave me a credit cart with limitless money like the lotus casino ones (they tend to get lost in the middle of a fucking war) as for the wine I'm Italian and a teenager with a lot of stress and I mean its not like I'm an alcoholic its just one glass okay maybe more then that but still I drink in class. I saw the black slide down as Happy (the driver/temporary butler) said,

"Master Di Angelo we will be arriving at your stop soon," I clicked the button that cleared the windows. The road was about to finish but there were still miles away from camp. Shadow travel or walk or run? No shadow travel. Maybe a little?

"Thank you Happy **(*cough*get the fandom reference*cough*)** , your services have been very beneficial," my thoughts flashed back to 2 hours ago when he shot an empousa with a vintage gun, while I threw 2 knives at the other two. Father made sure I had more than sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. I still haven't tested the limitations of my powers I was waiting for later for that. I decided not to mention my new status to anybody-yet, I mean they are bond to find out sooner or later. We still haven't had the victory party up in Olympus. Hold up what the hell do I tell everyone? That my dad wanted to congratulate me and ignore Hazel? And Will about the make out? Or my appearance? Fucking great.

"Master Di Angelo we are at your stop." I nod at him and get out the after checking that I've got all my weapons and realize that I had no idea what hell I was wearing. I look at the reflection from the car. I had dark grey sweatshirt top that was pulled up to the middle of my fore arms, a black silicon band with the word HELL in black, tight-ish black jeans and sunglasses hanging from the collar. **(I wanted to add a beanie but you will get why I didn't later)** Cute. Suddenly the limo got sucked into a shadow.

"Okay.." I start walking towards camp enjoying the nature and praying to dad that I didn't walk into a monster. There were still some broken trees here and there some burnt grass but what do you expect after a war? It was still quite cleaned up.

 _Idiot._

"Father?" I turn in a 360 hoping it wasn't a Cyclops.

 _Use your bike like a well-mannered prince should._

"What?" I turn in 360 and see a beautiful sight. A pitch black with mud black motorcycle. **(Honestly it can be a Harley, or a ninja or whatever the hell you want as long as its AWESOME)**

"Right, okay thanks dad."

 _Do me a favor and arrive with a Pazaz._ **(Jazz hands)**

"Will do, will do." I ran my hand along the side feeling the clean smooth black metal. I slide on to the bike with my legs slightly grinding the sides. The keys were in the simple black helmet that was neatly placed on the grass. The only strange thing was that there was a yellow candy skull keychain on it. **(Hades ships Solangelo)**

"Cute." I start the engine and almost moan at the sound. I lift my feet of the ground and ride in to the sunset like some cliché movie. Soon after I see camp borders but I also see a Cyclops that are about to kill 2 new young demigods. I mean they had to be if they were about to get eaten.

"DEMIGODS YUMMY!" I heard him scream. I see demigods running towards the new comers and see an arrow sticking out of the back of the smelly creature's head. Well that was useful. I ride my bike in between his/her/its legs and bring my sword well now 2 swords out and stabbed the back of his knees. I jumped off the bike upwards flipping backward so my swords were impaled in his back with little effort I slid down with the swords slicing the skin with everything else by the time I landed on the grass it was raining golden dust. The adrenaline is over and I realize that I have to sword looking down I realize it's the same sword just split in half, so I risk it and place next to each other. To my relief they became my beautiful single sword, Shadow spirit, once again. Awesome. I turn around looking for my bike ignoring the 20 campers excluding the 2 new ones who where staring at me. I found it next to a tree upside down but in perfectly good shape.

"Oh my baby, sorry I hurt you," I whispered at it while lifting it up to see another one reaching for it my eyes snap up glaring at the new comer. I stopped immediately because it's Sunshine.

"Hey, are you okay?" Concern was in his eyes when I realized I still had my helmet on. I kind of didn't want to take it of but I knew I had to. I reach over to pull it out and letting my head to finally breathe.

"Ciao raggio di sole/ _Hello Sunshine_ ," I small smile tracing my lips. I saw him gaping at me and then he blinked again.

"Death Angel?" I jokingly glare at him and the he hugs me thankfully covering up my blushing. His arms around my waist while mine hesitantly curled around his neck so my face was in the crook of his neck and I had to embarrassingly tippy toe a little. Then it all went wrong. He pulled away from me and glared. It felt as some sick dream.

"Leave me alone Di Angelo, or better off go make out with your boyfriend," I was about to apologize even if we weren't dating, or even kissed before, or even anything just new friends. I saw in his eyes as he realized what I was about to do but I saw movement in the corner of my eye and realize that there were a lot of people surrounding us. Realization hit me. How dare he? I went full on Hades on him I felt the air get a little colder. My ears pricked up hearing that one whisper.

"Oi, is Di Angelo gay?"

"Hey little bro, relax come on…" I turned to face Jason with Percy following closely behind. I decide on not killing him at that point. My face shot back to Solace, I walked slowly towards him ignoring the calls for me to stop. The cold was creeping up my neck and I almost smiled at the power I now held in my hands. Solace hadn't moved an inch guessing he still didn't understand what he had done. We were inches apart when I finally opened my mouth to speak.

"How dare you?" He kept his eyes on me his once warm eyes that made me smile where making me want to shiver, for his light had become like me, a shadow. I kept my snapped back at my brother and ex-crush. They both stepped accepting that they could not stop me now. Jason lightly nodded and Percy offered me the tinniest smile that you could not notice if you weren't observant.

"What?" Sunshine-Solace asked sternly. I laughed coldly aware of the steam coming out of my mouth.

"What?" He asked a little louder and I laughed louder. The crowd that was surrounding us had doubled.

"It might not mean a lot to you but to me it was important, oh so important." I said quietly but I was sure everyone could here it. I heard more whispers that were questioning my sexuality.

"You betrayed my trust, THAT was MY secret. You had NO right," I smiled slightly, "and guess what?" My grin was now sinister.

"Children of Hades tend to have the fatal flaw of… holding grudges." I turned around ignoring the fact that Sunshine was stood frozen on the spot. SOLACE was stood frozen on the spot. Solace. He turned quickly his shoulders were slumped.

"Oh my Gods! I'm so sorry. I didn't- Nico I'm so sorry, I was just—," I started walking away swaying my hips a little and I turned and looked at a Aphrodite boy who was wearing a pink suit and winked at him accepting the fact that now everyone was going to know. I sent a kiss to another cute guy to make sure that the rumors stop and they get it right that I, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades was gay as hell.

Author's Note: I know. I know. It's been ages. but hey i'm back now, that's what counts right?

 **Sea ya later**


	14. Chapter 13: The Fill In

_"Oh my Gods! I'm so sorry. I didn't- Nico I'm so sorry, I was just—," I started walking away swaying my hips a little and I turned and looked at a Aphrodite boy who was wearing a pink suit and winked at him accepting the fact that now everyone was going to know. I sent a kiss to another cute guy to make sure that the rumors stop and they get it right that I, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades was gay as hell._

Chapter 13 : The fill in

Nico's Prov:

You would expect someone who just came out of the damned 'closet' to feel relived, happy maybe even overjoyed. Just free. Me, I'm thinking of ways to run away or just make everyone forget. I banged my head against the cabin wall; my hands were flat against the wall. Another surge of emotions hit me, my fists curled up. I moved my hand away from the wall and with a growl punched the wall expecting a sharp pain that would ring up pain from my knuckles all the way to my upper arm, numbing my thoughts temporarily. Except… my hand hovered a centimeter away, I lightly pushed the rest of the way my hand making the lightest thud sound. I smiled sadly. And that's when Jason and Percy came running in.

Both of them decided to attack me.

I mean hug. HUG. Both of them decided to hug me.

I was like a in a death sandwich. I only struggled a little before I relaxed. I opened my mouth to speak,

"Let go."

"No," both of them replied in sync, I struggled a little more but honestly not really trying.

"Okay," my shoulders sagged a little. It only took a minute for me to relax fully meaning my thoughts weren't rampaging in my head. So this is what comfort feels like…

"When do you guys have to return to society?" Percy's shoulders shook slightly as he whispered

"Never," to both of us. In return a let out a little chuckle.

"Well in that case can we-ahhh?" I felt shy again, and honestly that made my uncomfortable. They both let me go Percy had a raised eyebrow at me.

"Watch a movie?" Percy actually let out a breath.

"Oh my gods you PERVERT!" I glared and laugh all at once. That's when Jason thought of what we though and gasped lightly. That made me laugh and Percy collapse and clench his stomach in laughter. We let Percy have his moment when I told Jay to follow me.

"Cover your ears, don't look at me like that. Just do it," I said as I stood in front of the fireplace. Percy had shakily started approaching us as he followed Jason's lead only to lick Jason cheek. I let out a breathless chuckle. He gave me a lopsided grin and Jason just rolled his eyes. I turned to the fireplace as I pushed the brick and as quietly as possible whispered "I am batman." I've got to change the password. That's when the fireplace slid. I heard them gasp behind.

"NO FAIR!" Percy shouted like a little kid on his tantrum. I very maturely stuck my tongue. I noticed that the room had changed a little which I honestly didn't mind. Now there was a huge sofa bed thing and a huge TV. Surrounding the room there was still the fridge, the small island and bar chairs, the chest of all my fun toys **(NOT THOSE TOYS YOU PERVERT)**. Now what was new was that the room had increased in size and that there was a corner with a beautiful bookcase and beanbags surrounding it.

"Thanks Dad," I said aloud as a corn plant popped out, okay it wasn't Hades. I glared at the floor but couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry step-mom!" The corn disappeared as a golden rose popped out, the color of Will's hair. No Solace's hair.

"I'll think about it…" Knowing that she was probably right but I can hold a grudge. I pulled the rose out slowly and a vase popped out on the bar already filled with what looked like gold water. I turned to look at both of my other guests. They were spinning around look all around.

"This is SOO unfair," I grinned. My face suddenly dropped and I stared at the floor in shock.

"Nico?" Jay asks. Incredible. Unbelievable.

"Jason, Jason, Oh my gods! JASON!" I run to him and hug him. He awkwardly pats my back. I pulled away and a single tear fell down my face.

"It's gone! It's broken!" I smiled and laughed. Percy grabbed me by the shoulders and starred at me in concern.

"What's gone? What's broken?"

"The Curse! It's gone, can't you understand? I didn't break down, no tears of blood, no pain. It's gone." Percy just looks at me. Well of course he doesn't know, but I don't care, Achlys can go fuck herself for all I care.

"Nico? Are you sure it's gone? I mean maybe you just didn't trigger it?" Jason asks slowly and regretfully.

"Jay, I'm sure I feel amazing! I feel lighter I feel alive, and watch this," I cleared my throat, "Achlys, GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I heard the floor briefly shake but that was it.

"SEE!" Jason snapped out of it and laughed and pushed me on to the sofa and laughed beside me.

"Okay. I am so CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!" so he decided to jump on top of both of us. Soon enough we were all laughing.

 _…Them explaining what happened…Remember the curse and all that..._

"Okay so that's the story," I let out a shaky breath, we all did. Percy blinked and stared down.

"You know I almost killed her, down there… she almost killed us and I…I controlled the poison. It almost pushed her off. And I was okay with that, at that moment. Annabeth begged me to stop. She begged and looked at me like I was some… Should of I… killed her?" He asked in a whisper, I saw a single tear fall down his cheek. I didn't know what to say and Jason just tried to be comforting but it didn't work, because he didn't understand. He didn't understand what me and Percy had gone through and I was glad. I moved Percy's head down onto my lap and lightly stroked his hair. Jason moved his head onto Percy's stomach and lied down. Percy let out a hum of appreciation as a continued to massage his scalp.

"I think mother use to do this to me… she also, I think sung to me… I don't remember that much," Percy briefly opened his eyes and in the most serious expression. He had that shy expression on his face you barely saw anymore, he looked so much younger. More innocent. At this moment you realize just how much Percy had to sacrifice to be a hero, the hell he had been through. Because in the end of the day that's how everyone sees him, that is what he is now. Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus, the hero of the world. I noticed the moment in his lips but didn't hear anything.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Can you sing?" A small smile traced my lips and my cheeks got some color in them.

"Not that well…" Jason turned to look at me and Percy stared at me, and honestly at that moment I felt like Jason, when he was comforting me, like dad, when he spoiled me, like step-mom, when she made me feel like family and like Will, when he made me feel alive. It felt amazing, I felt as if I was helping. Like I was healing instead of killing. A gently smile traced my lips as I offered what I had never offered to anybody before because right now, I was willing to do anything if it made them feel better.

"Would you like me to sing for you?" and I couldn't help laugh a little when Percy nodded his head like a little kid. I had some suspicion that he was acting childish on purpose but it warmed my cold, cold heart anyways.

"Okay, what would you like me to sing for you?" Jason turned yet again to meet my eyes.

"Anything…" I hummed, thinking, only for a tune to smooth into my head, I unconsciously started humming it.

"That one," I bit my lip self consciously, I nodded. I had no idea where it was from but I knew if I started singing it would just come out, like instinct.

"Thanks Neeks," Percy mumbled. I froze for a second, Neeks. Bianca called me Neeks. I nodded slowly.

It took me a few minutes before I could actually start singing, just humming and whistling the song quietly, who knew I had stage fright? Finally I opened my mouth to sing.

"City of stars, are you shining just for me?

City of stars, there's so much that I can't see.

Who knows?

Is this the start of something wonderful and new?

Or one more dream that I cannot make true?"

I took a deep breath not daring to open my eyes so that the freedom I felt while singing didn't go away. I started hum again and began to sing again.

"Città di stele, Sei splende solo per me?

Città di stele, C'è così tanto che non riesco a vedere

Chi lo sa?

È questo l'inizio di qualcosa di meraviglioso e di nuovo?

O un altro sogno che non posso fare vero?"

I smiled, eyes closed.

"Is it?" Percy asked quietly. His vulnerability yet again showing.

"What is?" His eyes opened again just the tinniest bit.

"Start of something wonderful? Or just a dream that cant come true…" I realized the true meaning of his words and honestly I was left speechless.

"I-I," I stuttered. I took a deep breath, "I don't Percy, I really don't know."

I started stroking his hair again because I had unconsciously stopped and to my surprise he leaned in. My thoughts ran and ran as tried to find the answer. Was it just a dream that can't come true? Would the gods finally not try to start another fucking war, would there be no gods damn quests that the world would rely on? Would there be peace? Would there be freedom? Or is it just an illusion?

… LINE BREAKY THING…

"Thank you," I turned to Jason. With a raised eyebrow we were walking towards the mess hall for dinner. Jason and Percy both had their arms around me, they were acting like bodyguards, which honestly I didn't mind because I was just happy I wasn't alone. Also I might of hurt someone because even though the majority of the campers really didn't give a shit about my sexuality some still stared questionably.

"For what Jason? I mean if anybody should be thanking anybody it should be me…" I mumbled the last part but I could tell he heard because of his grin.

"For singing and stuff," Percy finished off.

"My pleasure," I looked at Percy and gave a small what I think was a comforting smile. I think it worked because he gave me a sheepish smile.

"MY little bro," Jason said as he pulled me away from Percy with a fake pout. I rolled my eyes as Percy tried to pull me back.

"MINE!" He growled. He pulled me to his chest and I couldn't stop laughing.

"NEVER!" Jason screamed as he pulled me away from Percy yet again. They ended up wrestling on the floor with me laughing on the sidelines. Some campers walked passed either laughing slightly or just shaking their head.

"Guys I'm huunngry!" I wined while crossing my arms; I put a childish pout on my face and glared at them jokingly.

"He's hungry," Percy whispered VERY loudly and then they hopped straight from the floor and ran towards me. Honestly I was shocked so I stud there frozen with WTF face expression and that's when it happened. Jason tripped Percy and Jason threw me over his shoulder.

"JASON! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND!" I lightly banged his back because honestly I didn't want to hurt him.

"JASON NEEKS IS HUNGRY!" Percy shouted from the grass dramatically. Jason started running with me on his back and I just let a deep puff of air and plopped my elbow on his back and glared at Percy as ran behind us.

"I swear," I banged my head against Jason's back and gave up with a puff.

"I need new friends," I grumble to myself only to receive a gasp from Percy and Jason but then they laughed. Honestly I didn't even care anymore.

"We're not your friends Nico, WE'RE YOUR BROs!" They bot screamed like some fucking battle cry.

"OH MY GODS!" I growled but then I remembered. My plan, the plan. I looked up at Percy with a sinister smile my eyes no doubt swirling with mischief. Percy saw this and visibly shivered.

"Jason Bro drop him like, right now," his voice was urgent and Jason immediately put me down and took 2 steps back, hands symbolizing surrender. I gave my 'evil' laugh. I spotted the twins; they stared at me with raised eyebrows. I winked at them and leaning my head towards Percy. They grinned turned to each other turned back and gave me two thumbs up. I left my smirk where it was. When I turned around I saw Percy using Annabeth as shield and Jason doing the same with Piper accept a little more subtly.

"Let us feast, no?" I let the 'no' sound as Italian as possible. Piper and Annabeth smiled before they could react I heard a familiar voice.

"Nico?" I could recognize that shy voice from anywhere. I turned around to see Hazel, her hair as frizzy as ever, her golden eyes avoiding mine like a disease. Her one arm was wrapped around her shoulder where Frank's hand was lying on. I looked down mentally hissing because I forgot about her. I forgot about my sister.

How could I forget about Hazel?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guyz, sorry for not writing in SOO long. Honestly I tried and I tried but didn't succeed but yesterday everything changed so here is a new chapter. I hope you loved it and the appearance of Percy because honestly we need him. The song 'City of Stars' is from La la Land an original. The second verse is google translated into Italian so you know not reliable.**

 **Sea ya later**

 **:D**


End file.
